


What You Don't Find

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [16]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uncertainty, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Former title of this story: 'Wraith Christmas'.</b>
</p><p>Richard Woolsey gets an assistant to have more time for his mate Commander Germanus. Andrew McLean, a member of the IOA has problems with staying at the same place for a longer time. Will he find his true home in Atlantis and will Silvius, Germanus' younger brother and second-in-command be the one making him stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Human Need For Names

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> I'm sorry for the confusion I might have caused with the change of the title, but I decided that going with my 'What You Don't...' titles would fit better for this story, and it isn't only a Christmas story any longer, even though Christmas plays an important role in this fic. I don't think that I will change the titles of 'Brothers' and 'Happy Birthday', but they are only oneshots and side stories of the plot of the series while this one is a WIP and brings a new couple together.
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy this part of my Pegasus Alliance series as much as the others, I'm so happy that I found back to my beloved Wraith and their human consorts. The rating might increase along the way, depending on how mature this story will become.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germanus and Richard have a talk about a name for his brother and second-in-command and Andrew McLean, his new assistant comes to Atlantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Estelle, I hope you will like the name I have chosen for Germanus' brother!

_Prologue:_

 

_“Your brother needs a name, Germanus!” Richard Woolsey folded his arms before his chest in an almost defiant manner, scowling at his irritated mate._

_Commander Germanus frowned, not sure how his human consort had managed to turn this evening that had started peacefully with them sitting in Richard's quarters, listening to one of his favorite operas and drinking wine, into a heated debate about the annoying human need to name each and everything._

_“He is my brother and my second. He doesn't need a name. Everyone on board our Hive knows who he is,” the ancient Commander retorted, slightly annoyed. His brother mostly stayed on board their Hive, seeing to the Commander's duties when Germanus spent his time in Atlantis with his consort, the civilian leader of the city Atlantis, and his crew really wasn't in the need for names. Germanus had been one of the last Commanders accepting a human name and he actually had come to like the name Colonel Cameron Mitchell had chosen for him, but he had only accepted it because it had always caused a lot of confusion when the twelve Commanders had all been in Atlantis for negotiations._

_“He is family, Germanus!” Richard insisted, stubbornly. “I spend a lot of time with him and I really don't want to call him 'you' or 'second' the entire time. It irritates me to no end!”_

_Germanus was old enough to know when he had lost a battle, the eyes of his consort behind the glasses sparkling with determination, and the ancient Commander really didn't want to risk to be punished by lying next to his consort the whole night without being allowed to touch him. The uncommon Wraith huffed a sigh. “Fair enough, knowing you as much as I do, I'm sure that you talked to my brother about this matter beforehand?” He eyed the human man with the bald head who leaned back in his chair without even trying to hide his smug smile._

_“I did. Your brother was more than inclined to listen to me, and he assured me that he would be more than pleased if I chose a name for him,” he gave back and Germanus suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I should have known it. I'll have to have a word or two with my brother, I guess. I don't like the thought of you two conspiring behind my back!” he growled, but Richard didn't flinch, only smiled tenderly at his annoyed mate. “Don't you dare telling him off, Germanus! Your brother was the one always standing by your side during the centuries, no matter what, and he was the one accepting me as your consort right from the start. Plus, him wanting to have a name us poor humans lacking telepathy can call him by is nothing he should be told off for!”_

_Germanus growled again, this time in defeat. “I won't, I promise you. So, which name did you choose for my brother, then?” he asked and he had to admit that he was truly curious now._

_Richard raised his glass, sipping from his wine. “I talked to him and asked him about his preferences, and your brother told me that he likes spending his time on a planet, camping and hunting as much as you do, that you oftentimes took him with you to teach him when he was younger. The name I chose for him will tell each educated person that he likes wild nature and especially thick forests. Your brother's name will be Silvius, the Latin name for 'forest'.”_

_Germanus of course, wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was pleased with his consort's choice. Not that he would have expected Richard to not be careful and thoughtful with his choice, but, he still stumbled over the odd name 'Todd' Colonel Sheppard once had chosen for his mate, the High Commander of their alliance, and he was relieved that Richard hadn't just chosen a modern human name like 'Kevin' or 'Mike' for his younger brother._

_Richard's snort pulled him out of his musings. “I would never do something like that!”_

_Germanus narrowed his eyes at him. “Since when can you read minds?” he inquired, mistrustfully._

_The civilian leader of the Ancients' city chuckled. “I can't read your mind without your help, Germanus, you really should know that. But, I am trained to read faces and body language due to my job, and reading your expression and body language really wasn't that hard right now. Your thoughts were written all over your face. I would never choose a name like 'Bill' or 'Andy' for an honorable Wraith, and surely not for brother. I do appreciate the way Colonel Mitchell chose your name and the names of the other Commanders, and I thought another Latin name to be much more appropriate for a being that is several thousand years old.”_

_Germanus sipped from his wine. “I'm relieved to hear that. Can we go to the more pleasurable things now or do you have something else you need to discuss with me before I'll remind you of whose chosen consort you are and how a chosen consort should behave to please their mate?”_

_Richard's eyes dilated with arousal. “Nothing else to discuss, I can assure you, my beloved mate. At least nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow...”_

_He hadn't even finished his sentence when Germanus had already pulled him out of his chair and lifted him up, carrying him to their bedroom to use the rest of the evening and half of the night for letting his consort make up with him for the annoying debate about the odd human need to name not only things and other humans, but also each and every Wraith within their reach..._

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Andrew McLean stepped through the wormhole and looked curiously around, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was now in another galaxy, about two million light-years away from his former home.

The youngest member of the IOA had come with a bunch of new expedition members that would replace some of the former inhabitants of the city wanting to go back to Earth for a while, and he waited until most of the others had left the gate-room, uncertain where to report his arrival.

“Mr. McLean?” He turned his head when he heard a voice coming from his left side, and he couldn't help but flinch when he suddenly stood face to face with a Wraith. Of course, he had known that he would meet some specimen of this alien race in Atlantis sooner rather than later, but, he hadn't thought that the first person talking to him would be one of those dangerous life-sucking space vampires, and he couldn't help but simply gape at the tall creature with a mixture of fascination and fear.

The Wraith chuckled, presenting his sharp teeth to the confused human. “There's no need to worry, Mr. McLean, I'm well-educated and I won't try to feed on you. Richard actually wanted to come to the gate-room himself, but he is stuck in a video-conference with a pissed-off mayor of one of our allied settlements, and so he asked me to go there and bring you to him.” The alien male offered him his right hand and Andrew was too perplexed and stunned to do anything else than just take the offered hand and shake it. He wasn't sure whether or not Wraith normally shook hands, regarding that their right hand was actually their mouth and the most vulnerable part of their bodies, but this Wraith at least seemed to be used to this human manner, and Andrew noticed gratefully the finger-less thin leather gloves the other male wore. Andrew felt slightly astonished by the alien's way to talk, the term 'pissed-off' was so very human and sounded strange coming from a creature with bluish-white skin, silver-white hair and translucent, shark-like teeth. But, he had heard that Richard Woolsey's mate was a rather uncommon Wraith, wearing Teuton clothing and drinking and eating on a regular basis.

Andrew eyed the Wraith in front of him, curiously, and he had to admit that he liked what he saw. The long white hair wasn't braided like he had heard about it, but cascaded over the broadly built shoulders and back almost down to the slim waist, and the black clothes he wore looked more like the clothes of a motorcycle biker than like ancient Teuton clothes, but maybe, Germanus liked to wear different clothes from time to time. The alien's features were surprisingly handsome and regular, and his golden cat's eyes showed a friendly expression as the tall male gazed back at him, taking in his sight as much as Andrew did. Andrew didn't remember what the Commander's tattoo should look like, but, the small tattoo enclosing his left eye looked similar to the old Teuton rune for the letter 'S', so it most likely suited his name. All in all, the Wraith was really a beautiful sight and Richard Woolsey was a lucky man having conquered his heart. The only thing confusing Andrew was the fact that the important Commander had come himself to pick him up.

“I am not Germanus, Mr. McLean, I am his younger brother and his second-in-command,” the Wraith stated with slight amusement barely hidden in his voice. Andrew blushed as he remembered the telepathic abilities each Wraith called their own. The other one must have read his thoughts and he felt embarrassed and lifted his chin up in defiance to keep his composure. Of course, no Commander would come themselves to guide him to his new superior's office, and he really should stop drawning too quick conclusions.

“I see, I'm sorry,” he mumbled, expecting the Wraith to laugh at his stupidity, but the alien surprised him again. “No, I am sorry, Mr. McLean. I should have introduced myself earlier. And please don't worry, I would never spy on you and read your thoughts without your explicit permission. But, it was clear to see that you took me for my brother, Commander Germanus. My name is Silvius. Please, come with me, I'll bring you to my brother-in-law's office.”

Andrew felt himself relax and he had to smile at the thought of his new superior, a strict and very distinguished looking middle-aged man, being called 'brother-in-law' by this very uncommon male alien.

He followed the Wraith who had taken his two bags out of the gate-room, and his discomfort and uncertainty faded to make room for anticipation and the feeling that he might have found a new home, a home he would like to stay longer and where he could really settle in, something he had searched for for a rather long time but never found on Earth, his home planet in the Milky Way galaxy, two million light-years away.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Good morning, Andrew, I am pleased to see you again.” Richard Woolsey smiled at the younger man as he shook his hand. Andrew smiled back, relieved and pleased about the warm welcome. The civilian leader's handshake was firm and not as wet and weak as the handshake of so many other members of the IOA, and Andrew already liked his new superior.  
He had met him a couple of times when Woolsey had visited the SGC for the needed regular reports and Mr. Arrow, the new head of the IOA, had introduced them. Andrew had been William Arrow's protégé for a couple of months after he had found out about his organizing skills and his photographic memory, but his adventurous nature normally kept him from staying at one place for more than a few months, and when William Arrow had sensed that Andrew became restless again, he had asked his close friend Richard Woolsey if he was willing to offer him a job in Atlantis.

To Andrew's surprise, Woolsey had agreed to his friend's request right away, admitting that he could use help and an assistant to have more time for his Wraith mate. Andrew was supposed to do the paperwork for his superior, but, Woolsey had promised him that there would also be time for him to join some off-world missions to quench his thirst for adventures and that he would be able to spend some time on board their allied Wraith Hives.

Andrew secretly wished that Commander Germanus' Hive would be the first one because he really wanted to get to know his brother and second-in-command better.

The Commander's younger brother leaned comfortably against the wall next to the exit of Woolsey's office with his arms crossed before his chest, watching him with his golden cat's eyes. His face was unreadable now, and Andrew asked himself whether the Wraith might like what he saw or if he didn't find humans as attractive as his brother obviously did. He knew that he was good-looking when it came to human standards, his Celtic inheritance clear to see in his gray eyes and his red-brown hair. The color of his eyes changed from silver to the dark gray of the stormy sea roaring against the coast of his clan's home in the highlands of Scotland, depending on his mood, and he had been that lucky to not get the fox-red hair other members of his family had, but a darker chestnut-brown with only dark-red highlights in his only slightly wavy strands.

But, he didn't know what Wraith considered as good-looking, and he also most likely shouldn't muse about such things, either. He had come here to do his job and not to let himself be distracted by the first Wraith that crossed his path. Even though the chance to meet this special Wraith more oftentimes was pretty high regarding that he was Richard Woolsey's brother-in-law.

He pulled himself out of his musings when Woolsey began to speak to him again. “I'll call someone to show you your quarters, you're only supposed to start working the day after tomorrow, Andrew. Use the time to settle in and stroll around in the city. The inhabitants all have a radio in case they'll get lost, there are a lot of parts we still don't really know, so please, be careful where you'll go. When you have settled it, I'll take you with me to Commander Germanus' Hive. He sends you his greetings, by the way. Unfortunately, he has to see to some duties on board his Hive this morning, otherwise he would have welcomed personally.”

Richard Woolsey's voice was all business, but Andrew could hear the fondness when the older man mentioned his mate. He was astonished, nonetheless. “Isn't it uncommon for a Wraith Commander to greet a human underling personally?” he inquired, feeling slightly confused about the fact that Woolsey's mate had wanted to greet him after his arrival in person.

Woolsey exchanged a look with Silvius and the Wraith chuckled like he had done in the gate-room. It was a strange sound because of his multi-toned voice, but, Andrew liked it. “You would normally be right, no Wraith Commander would even think of greeting one of the new human subordinates personally, except for Commander Alexandros perhaps, but, my dear brother is far too grateful for your presence to bother about Wraith manners. You becoming Richard's assistant means that my brother-in-law will have more time for him, and Germanus will always be indebted to you for that,” Silvius stated dryly, grinning at his brother's consort who scowled at him without really being angry.

“I see,” Andrew murmured, shooting Silvius a quick sidelong glance. “I'll do my very best that Commander Germanus will stay indebted, then.” The Wraith cocked his head to the side. “You'd better do that, Mr. McLean, yes. He can be a real pain in the ass when he gets annoyed, can't he, Richard?”

Richard gazed at the tall alien from over his glasses and as strange as it was, but even though he had to look up at the taller one, Andrew got the impression that the civilian leader of Atlantis actually looked down at him. “You really shouldn't talk about your older brother this way, Silvius!” he told him off, but the other male only shrugged his shoulders, another typical human gesture. “Why not? It's the truth and you think much the same, considering how oftentimes you fight with him. Germanus knows about my opinion, believe me. Besides, he says the same about me.”

Andrew suppressed an amused smile, he really liked the first Wraith he had ever met. Richard Woolsey eyed his new subordinate mistrustfully when he noticed the smirk tugging at his corners, but, let go of the topic. “Fair enough. I'll call someone to pick you up, Andrew. Silvius, please stay, There is something I need to talk to you about.”

“Of course, Richard.” The Wraith dressed like a biker nodded his head and Andrew picked up his bags while he waited for the young sergeant Woolsey had ordered to show him his quarters.

His stay in the Pegasus galaxy would be anything but boring, this much he knew for sure after having been here for only half an hour, and he was really looking forward to the next days and weeks.


	2. Morning Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a talk with Silvius and his attempt to introduce his new assistant Andrew into his work is disturbed by his mate Germanus who has to deal with something unexpected that happened among his crew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Estelle, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter after your return as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love it to let Richard and Germanus fight with each other and this was no exception from the rule. The next chapter will be all about Andrew and Silvius learning more about each other.
> 
> My dear readers, enjoy this chapter and please, if you liked it, leave feedback and tell me your opinion!

Richard watched his new assistant Andrew McLean leave before turning back to his brother-in-law again. Silvius must have watched the human with the remarkable gray eyes, as well, because his gaze was still directed at the door when Richard focused his attention on him again. Richard had learned to read not only his mate, but also his mate's younger brother, and Silvius obviously felt intrigued by the youngest IOA member.  
The Wraith had never mated so far, but he had had a few male worshipers like his older brother Germanus during the millennia, and Richard could see the glimpse in Silvius' golden eyes that told him that the human with the Scottish inheritance had caught his interest.

Richard had needed a while to wrap his head around the fact that having a male mate, consort or worshiper was the rule for male Wraith and not the exception, and it had made it hard for him to suppress his own hidden longing for another male that had broken free after he had met Germanus for the first time. At first, they had only fought and yelled at each other – something they still did more oftentimes than Richard was used to do with any other person he had ever dealt with – but now he knew that it had only been the way of both of them to deal with their secret desire for each other. Now, each fight and yelling normally led to passionate make up sex afterwards, and Richard didn't have any complaints about their heated arguments, knowing what pleasures awaited him after each fight. Germanus loved him with all his heart, and the man with the bald head and the glasses knew for sure that his ardent Wraith mate would never ever hurt him, no matter how furious he was.

Seeking another male to have some company was natural for the members of a race where only few females existed that were also absolutist rulers, and even though humans had been more or less only 'food' for most of the Wraith, but human females were yet considered as some kind of Queens, meant to be adored instead of being considered as companions.

The younger one of the two brothers looked expectantly at him now and Richard remembered that he had wanted to talk to him about something Germanus shouldn't know until the time was right.

“I need your help, Silvius, but Germanus isn't supposed to know about that until Christmas, understood?” he started and his brother-in-law tilted his head to the side. Of course, every Wraith of their alliance knew by now what Christmas was and Wraith had their own holidays, feasts and celebrations. He seemed to be in a teasing mood though, because a smirk played around his lips when he answered in a slightly mocking voice: “I remember my dear brother saying something about the two of us not being allowed to conspire behind his back.”

Richard rolled his eyes at that, gazing strictly at the tall alien from over his glasses like he had done a couple of minutes ago. “Me asking you for the help I need for the Christmas present I have in mind is hardly a conspiracy behind your brother's back!”

Silvius' grin deepened. “That depends on how one looks at it, I guess,” he drawled, but when he saw that his human relative was serious about this, his grin turned into a honest smile. “You can count on me. What kind of present do you have in mind, Richard?”

Richard blushed a little bit. “Uhm, Wraith have a very sensitive hearing, don't they?”

Silvius raised a brow ridge, apparently interested. “Yes, we have. For what do you need my hearing, my dear brother-in-law?”

The civilian leader of Atlantis cleared his throat. “You know that I love to listen to music, especially operas. Your brother happens to love my favorite operas, as well, and I thought of singing some of our favorite arias for him, so he can listen to them when we're not together. I was told that my singing is not that bad, but I need someone recording it and saving it on a memory stick that is compatible with your technology. Plus, it would be helpful to have someone who is able to hear my mistakes and false tone, and I'd rather not ask Dr. McKay for help, you know...” he went silent, glancing uncertainly at the other male who had listened to his explanation, quietly. Silvius' expression was impassive, and Richard readied himself for being laughed at, but, Germanus' younger brother only nodded his head, smiling again.

“Of course, I will help you, Richard, this is indeed a wonderful idea. I am not firm with your operas, so you should give me a copy before we'll start, but I am sure that I can do that for you. Germanus will be more than pleased, he loves your voice,” he said and Richard felt his blush deepening, feeling partly embarrassed and partly happy because of what Silvius had told him. His mate had mentioned how much he loved listening to him more than only once, but hearing that from Silvius, which proved to him that Germanus had praised his voice in front of his brother, was something special.

“Thank you, Silvius, that really means a lot to me. I want to give him something special,” he admitted sheepishly, and the Wraith nodded his head. “It will be special, Germanus will love it, be sure about that.”

Richard relaxed. “There is still enough time, I'll give you the memory stick the next time we'll see each other which surely won't take long,” he said and his uncommon brother-in-law chuckled. “Certainly not, the next time I'll have to pour oil on troubled waters at the latest,” he remarked, dryly, making Richard scowl at him. The Wraith hurried to make his way to the door. “Besides, your new assistant has to become familiar with us Wraith and I do want to offer myself as a  
volunteer for that!” he called over his shoulder before leaving Richard's office.

Richard waited until Silvius was out of sight and earshot before starting to laugh, heartfeltly, and every inhabitant of the Ancients' city passing his office and watching him through the transparent door asked themselves what the hell had been so funny to make their distinguished and level-headed leader laugh like that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Two days after his talk with Silvius, Richard watched his new assistant coming into his office, punctual, neatly dressed in his new uniform and freshly shaven. He had wanted to introduce Andrew to his mate the previous day, but some things had gotten in the way, some troubles on board Germanus' Hive and an unexpected dinner invitation of their newest ally, Ladon Radim, the president of the Genii. The negotiation two weeks ago had been successful and Radim had asked him to come for dinner with his mate as some kind of thank you. A nice private dinner with only a few guests, one certain annoying minister of his cabinet included.

The golden eyes of his beloved ancient Wraith-Teuton-warrior had widened with something akin to real horror, and Germanus had hastened to assure him how sorry he was for not being able to accompany him, but the troubles on his Hive unfortunately kept him trapped on board his ship. Richard had seen right through him, but hidden his smile, only told him that he of course totally understood, and that he would ask Cameron to come with him, being the most 'Wraithy' human of their alliance.

Richard had changed, a lot, since he had become Germanus' chosen consort, but not as much that he wouldn't have enjoyed spending an evening with playful diplomatic battles, using his skills to educe some more concessions from his poor negotiation partners. Cameron's eyes had lit up and the colonel had enjoyed himself as much as Richard had, scaring the impudent and arrogant minister - who obviously considered himself to be the better president - with his very 'Wraithy' behavior and some 'nice' stories about the Genii's new allies. Ladon Radim had listened to the blue-eyed officer with a stoic face, but the sparks dancing around in his eyes had proved to Richard how much the young president had loved the way Cameron had put the man in his place.

All in all, the dinner had been very pleasant and Richard therefore was in a good mood this morning. “Good morning, Andrew, I hope you could settle in a little bit,” he greeted his new assistant and the young man smiled at him as he shook his hand. “I wish you a good morning, too, Mr. Woolsey and yes, sir, I used the previous day to stroll through the city. I'm more than impressed, I have to admit.”

Richard nodded his head. “Yes, Atlantis is beautiful and special. As I told you before, we still don't know each part of her. I will make sure to let someone show you around, as my assistant, you should get to know the city as much as I do.”

McLean nodded and Richard gestured to the chair before his desk. “Please, have a seat, Andrew, we should start right away, there is a lot I'll have to show you.”

He had just finished his sentence when someone stormed into his office with an annoyed growl, and Richard suddenly found himself face to face with his furious Wraith mate.

“Uhm, good morning, Germanus. What happened that you have to storm into my office when I'm supposed to work as if you were a pirate about to board an enemy ship?” he asked politely, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms before his chest.

Germanus' eyes shot golden fire at him. “My Hive has turned into a madhouse!” he shouted and Richard raised his left eyebrow at him. “I see. And this is my fault exactly why?” he wanted to know, more curious than irritated. Germanus might fume with anger, but, he would never raise his hand against him, Richard knew that for sure.

“She is pregnant!!”

Richard's right brow followed the left one, meeting its companion in the middle of his forehead. “Care to tell me who 'she' is?”

“Moira Andrews! She is pregnant!” Germanus yelled, looking accusingly at his consort.

Richard frowned, feeling slightly irritated now. “I can assure you that I am not the child's father, Germanus,” he stated, not sure why his mate should be that upset about Moira Andrews' pregnancy.

Germanus snorted. “Of course not, Richard. Don't be childish.”

“I am not the one behaving childish, my dear mate. Maybe, you should start at the beginning? This surely would be helpful for me to understand what it was making you that worked up about the pregnancy of one of our Marines,” Richard suggested, waggling his brows at his irate mate.

“Moira Andrews is pregnant and my Hive has turned into a madhouse because of that. My officers, my warriors, my scientists, my drones, they all behave like lunatics! They are so excited about her 'Queen' carrying a Wraith baby that they are incapable of doing their jobs!” Germanus growled and Richard had to suppress an amused chuckle. A strangled sound coming from the chair before his desk suddenly reminded him of his new assistant, and when he looked to the side, he saw McLean sitting in his seat with his head ducked between his shoulders, gaping forth and back between him and his furious Wraith mate.

“Uhm, Germanus, could you please stop yelling? You scare my new assistant Andrew to death,” he said, smiling apologetically at the poor young man. Germanus flinched, growling silently to himself, but he nodded curtly in Andrew's direction. “Good morning, Mr. McLean,” he mumbled, too stubborn to apologize for his behavior. Richard would have to have a word with him about that later.

“Good morning, Commander Germanus,” Andrew said in a surprisingly firm voice, which pleased Richard. “I could leave if you want to talk privately with each other.”

The civilian leader scowled at his mate. He might be his chosen consort, but, this was _his_ office in _his_ city and he wouldn't let his Wraith mate get the upper hand here. “Thank you, Andrew, but this won't be necessary. I am convinced that half of the city already knows what's going on here, my mate's voice is audible in the entire city when he gets annoyed without him having to use a radio for that!”

This made Germanus flinch, and he actually looked embarrassed for a short moment. “I'm sorry, Richard,” he sighed, forcing his voice into a quiet tone. Richard nodded, laying his hand upon the strong-muscled arm of the tall Wraith Commander. Germanus' complaint might sound ridiculous, but Richard knew about the seriousness of a Hive that didn't function properly. “I am sure that their excitement will subside again, Germanus,” he said in the attempt to console him.

Germanus shot him a reproachful look. “Someone should have talked to her beforehand to avoid that!”

Richard's right brow traveled up again. “Germanus, it is really not my job to have a talk about the bees and the flowers with grown up expedition members!” he objected, heat crawling up into his face from his neck.

“Why not? I thought that contraception was demanded from all expedition members?” Germanus insisted, stubbornly.

Richard stared disbelievingly at him. “Moira Andrews is military, Germanus. This would have been Colonel Sheppard's job.”

The Wraith barked a laugh. “You're kidding me, right?” he snorted and Richard smirked, shaking his head. “You're right, John wouldn't be the right one for this job. Major Lorne would be the better choice.”

Now, it was Germanus' turn to quirk a brow ridge. “After he got himself all knocked up? I doubt that.”

“GERMANUS!!!!”

His mate actually ducked his head. Richard had put his hands on his hips and his eyes glowed dangerously at him. Richard rarely got furious, but one special Wraith-Teuton seemed to have this effect on him more oftentimes than he would have liked it to be.

“I am sorry, Richard, I truly am. I shouldn't have said that,” the Wraith apologized, sincerely. He bit his lip and shot a glance at the younger man sitting in his chair like a rabbit before a snake, staring at them with his mouth hanging open.

“You know that we need children, Germanus, don't you?” Richard asked quietly, and Germanus sighed. “Yes, I know that, and I am truly sorry. Neither Major Lorne nor Alexandros could know what would happen in this chamber, and each child will be a gift and a true blessing. But, you can't imagine what's going on on my Hive at the moment, Richard. Moira is glowing and even more beautiful than normally and my Wraith are totally out of their minds.”

This made Richard scowl at him again and Germanus rolled his eyes. “I'm not interested in her, but, I have eyes in my head, Richard. My underlings are all crazy with joy, and I really don't know where to start to calm them down. It is their first Queen in centuries and the first child for even longer. My officer – Carl – infects each member of my crew with his craziness, and it's getting worse with every minute. I can't remember Alexandros' Hive having reacted this way.”

“Hm.” Richard relaxed a little bit. “What are you doing here, then, Germanus?” he asked, dryly. His mate groaned. “I needed to get away from my madhouse for a couple of hours. “Silvius promised me to see to them. He tried to hide it, but he actually finds this funny!” the tall Wraith with the long braid groused and now, Richard couldn't hide his own laughter any longer. “It is funny, Germanus, most of all, your reaction! By the way, Moira named your officer 'Carl'?” he asked, not hiding his grin.

“Yes, she did.” Germanus pouted like a child that didn't get the candy it wanted to have. “After the teddy bear she once had had!”

A strangled sound coming from the desk made both of them look at Andrew McLean who had covered his mouth with his hand to silence the laughter bubbling out of him. “You're lucky that you're the one making sure that my annoying consort will have more time for me, Mr. McLean!” Germanus growled.

The young man pulled a face in the attempt to look sorry and serious. “I am sorry, Commander, but the thought of naming a Wraith after a teddy bear would never have occurred to me. I am sure that Moira Andrews must be a truly astonishing woman.”

This finally pulled a chuckle from the ancient Commander. “She is, believe me. My Wraith worship the ground she's walking on.”

Richard stroked his arm, smiling at him. “Your Wraith worship the ground you're walking on, too, Germanus.”

His mate looked pleased, his shoulders slumping as he released the tension from his body. “The problem we have now is that we can't join the celebration of my colony, Richard. I can't leave my Hive for an entire day and one night as things stand right now.”

Richard nodded thoughtfully. “I see. What about Commander Patricius going there alone? You share your territories and I know that he will honor your colony with his presence.”

“This would offend the people living there, making them believe that I don't care about them any longer,” Germanus said with a sigh.

Richard turned his head to look at his new assistant. “Would they accept your brother as your substitute?”

Germanus slowly nodded his head. “Yes, they would. They have done so in the past. They know that he is not only my second but also my brother, and he going there with Patricius would be accepted. But, they expect you to honor their feast with your presence, as well, and I really need you here, Richard.”

This confession warmed the human man's heart, and he had to suppress the urge to kiss his desperate mate which wouldn't have been an appropriate behavior in front of his new assistant. “I know, Germanus. Andrew will accompany Silvius.”

The young man gasped in surprise and Richard pursed his lips, gazing challenging at him. “What do you think, Andrew? William told me about your adventurous nature. Are you up for a challenge right at the start?”


	3. Good Old Scottish Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew McLean starts his new life in the Pegasus galaxy by accompanying the Wraith Silvius to a celebration of Commander Germanus' worshiper colony. There, he meets another Wraith and someone who likes a special drink reminding Andrew of his old home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research about the clan I chose for Andrew and about Scottish Whisky for this chapter. There will also be another couple show up in this and the next chapter, because I really want to include as much of my beloved Wraith and their mates and consorts in this story. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it, please, let me know.

Andrew wasn't quite sure how he had gotten into this.

The previous day, he had been supposed to start his new job as Richard Woolsey's new assistant and just one day later, he stood in the gate-room, waiting for the Wraith Silvius to join him and accompany him to an unknown planet where the worshipers of Commander Germanus' colony would celebrate their holiest feast. It was the feast of the summer solstice, which was also the date when the proud ancient Commander had saved them from further cullings by other Wraith clans by taken the three settlements under his protection several hundred years ago.  
Commander Patricius had agreed to join forces and share their territories with Germanus' Hive a couple of decades later, and ever since then, both Commanders had honored their colony with their presence during the two days of celebration every single year. Not to mention that they expected Germanus' chosen consort Richard Woolsey to accompany his mate and honor them with his presence, as well.

Only that Commander Germanus couldn't go there this year because his crew had become crazy with joy over the news that their adored human Queen was pregnant with 'their' child. Plus, Richard had to stay with his desperate mate and couldn't leave Atlantis as long as Germanus needed him by his side.

So, the civilian leader of the Ancients' city and his Wraith mate had decided that Germanus' brother had to go there this year, together with Richard's new assistant – he himself.

And so he stood there with his rucksack, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and waiting for the first Wraith he had ever met to come and play his nanny for the two days so he wouldn't make a complete fool out of himself. Andrew had never been very fond of such celebrations, he remembered too well the feasts he had had to endure during his childhood when the members of his clan spread out all over the world had come to the Scottish Highlands for such occasions. It would be even worse here because he didn't have any clue about how to celebrate such holy feasts in an unknown galaxy where he had just arrived.

Andrew resisted the urge to check his watch again because the Commander's second and younger brother was already too late. The newest member of the IOA sighed, feeling horribly out of place as he watched some of the other inhabitants heading along their way, busied with their radios, notepads or colleagues while he stood there in the middle of the gate-room like a forgotten shrinking violet. Just when he raised his arm again to check how much time had past since his last glance at his watch, the person he waited for strolled into the gate-room, a small backpack casually thrown over his left shoulder. He wore the same clothes like two days ago, black trousers, smooth from being well-worn, and a short black jacket that looked like a biker jacket. He had tied his long silvery hair into a loosely falling ponytail at the nape of his neck this time, and Andrew had to admit that he was a stunning sight with his delicate alien and yet very male features under the bluish creamy-white skin.

“Mr. McLean! I'm sorry for the wait,” the Wraith apologized with a crooked smile, “but there were some things I had to see to before I could leave my dear brother to his own devices. Soothing the waters, you know?” Silvius winked at him with his left eye, and Andrew couldn't be angry with him any longer.  
“Hello Commander Silvius,” he greeted in return, not sure how to address Germanus' brother correctly. The tall creature chuckled his melodious laughter. “Oh no, only Silvius, please,” he said and Andrew felt himself blushing, something that seemed to happen every time he had to deal with the white-haired male. “Uhm, I see. Please, call me Andrew, then,” he murmured, feeling uncomfortable by the thought of being addressed with Mr. McLean by someone being several thousand years older than he himself when he had to call him by his 'first' name. Even though Silvius didn't look as if he was older than maybe twenty-seven or twenty-eight.

Silvius looked pleased and surprised by his offer. “Thank you, Andrew, it will be my pleasure.” He raised his hand up to the control-room on the upper level and Andrew watched the gate start to circle and flare to life with a loud 'woooshh'. Andrew stared fascinated at the blue waves until Silvius' voice close to his ear made him flinch.

“After you, Andrew.” The multi-toned purr sent a strange shiver over his spine and Andrew had to pull himself together before he could straighten his shoulders and step forward, letting the bubbling blue waves of the wormhole swallow him like a giant hungry mouth with Silvius following hard on him.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The celebration took place on the wide meadow at the edge of the largest settlement, just where the forests began. Silvius had given him some information about the colony of his brother's worshipers and their culture and he assured him that he would hardly have to do anything else than enjoy himself, eat and drink and answer the curious questions some settlers would ask him about Earth and the Milky-Way-Galaxy without revealing too much.

The Wraith had also promised him that he would stay by his side, which was very calming in an odd way, considering that Silvius was a life-sucking space-vampire and one of the most dangerous creatures that existed in two galaxies.

Horace, the mayor of the largest village, had guided them to the banquet table and seated them at the head of it where the honored guests normally sat. The long sides of the two tables arranged in a big 'U' with the small one in between them were already filled with the settlers, chatting and laughing with each other and watching Andrew and Silvius coming closer with curiosity.  
There were four chairs at the head-side of the smaller table, one of the two in the middle already occupied by an unknown Wraith. Andrew assumed that this had to be Commander Patricius.  
The strange Commander was as beautiful as Silvius with similar long white hair falling untamed over his shoulders. His delicate features showed a strict and reserved expression and his skin was more greenish instead of Silvius' bluish white, but he certainly was one of the handsome aliens. He had two thick strands tied back with a thin cord to keep his hair out of the way, and he nodded curtly at the newcomers, showing no surprise when he saw Silvius instead of the expected Commander Germanus.

Richard Woolsey and his Wraith mate had most likely informed Commander Patricius and their shared colony that they wouldn't be able to join the celebration and send Silvius and Andrew instead, because Horace hadn't been surprised, either, only welcomed them with a respectful bow and warm words.

Silvius sat down on the other chair in the middle beside Commander Patricius, pointing at the chair at his left side. “You're my consort for two days now, Andrew,” he said and the young man flinched and dropped down on his seat with a rather stupid expression on his face. “Uhm, I see, is that even possible?” he stammered and Silvius laughed his infecting chuckle. “Of course, not, Andrew. Don't worry, I was just kidding,” he snickered and Andrew let out another “uhm!” as he blushed for the felt hundredth time since his arrival in the Pegasus galaxy.  
Wraith apparently did have a sense of humor, at leas some of them, because Patricius didn't look as if he had found the words of his old friend's younger brother funny, at all.

The Wraith who looked liked a biker turned his head to the other Wraith. They were probably about the same age, but Silvius looked much younger with the sparks of laughter dancing in his eyes and the smile curling on his lips than the strict Commander dressed in the usual Wraith clothing Andrew had heard of, a long black armor-like coat.

“Commander Patricius, it has been a long time. I'm pleased to finally see you again,” he said politely, bowing his head a little bit.

“Silvius.” Patricius nodded briefly. “I've heard that you have some problems on board your Hive?”

Andrew's companion suppressed another chuckle. “Not real problems, Patricius. Moira Andrews, the tough Marine who mated with our navigation officer, is pregnant and our underlings are simply happy and a little bit distracted because of that. You know my brother, Commander Patricius. He doesn't like it when things don't go the way they normally do.”

A brief smile tugged at Patricius' sensitive lips. “Indeed,” he said thoughtfully before looking at Andrew who listened to them, uncertain whether he was allowed to speak or not. “You are Andrew McLean, Richard Woolsey's new assistant, I guess?”

Andrew moved his head in a mixture of a nod and a bow. “Yes, Commander Patricius, I am Mr. Woolsey's new assistant,” he said, feeling as if the golden eyes of the strict Commander looked right into his soul.

He couldn't tell what the Wraith was thinking and his next words surprised him. “Mr. Woolsey is a good man, Mr. McLean.”

Andrew smiled cautiously at Patricius, taken by surprise. “Yes, I know, Commander Patricius, thank you.”

The arrival of Horace with another guest interrupted their conversation and Andrew could see Commander Patricius flinching while Silvius' face lit up with a genuine smile. “Tordir, my dear friend, what are you doing here?”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Silvius rose to his feet to greet the tall man dressed in dark leather trousers and a sleeveless waistcoat with nothing underneath. He had curly black hair and dark eyes, and his prominent chin and his cheeks were covered with a several days' stubble. Andrew could see that Silvius and the other man must be friends by the way they shook hands and patted each other's shoulders, laughing, while Commander Patricius sat on his chair, frozen in place and staring at the new guest with an unreadable expression on his face, his jaw tight and his lips pressed to a thin line.

The late guest shrugged his shoulders, shooting Patricius staring up at him a quick side-long glance. “I come here now and then to trade with your worshipers, Silvius. They are kind people and welcome me every time I need a few days off. Horace asked me to join their celebration the last time I visited him for trading a couple of weeks ago and so, here I am.”

“You're on vacation then, Tordir?” Silvius asked with a grin and his human friend shrugged his shoulders again. “Sort of. I'm getting older and need a break from running now and then.”

Silvius shook his head with a snort. “You getting old? Certainly not. I remember our last hunt and the fight afterwards very well. I needed eight hours of sleep to get rid of the sore feeling in my muscles after you had been done with me.”

Tordir only grinned, patting Silvius' shoulder. “You should have seen me when your brother had hunted me across half of the planet when he was freshly mated and hadn't sorted out things with Richard, I can tell you. By the way, where are they?” Tordir looked around, his gaze falling upon Andrew who had watched Silvius' interaction with the dark-haired man with fascination.

“Our human Queen happens to be pregnant, and our crew is so happy and excited about the baby that they have problems with seeing to their duties. My poor brother decided that he'd better stay on board and see to them.” Silvius' smile could only be called mischievous, which was truly extraordinary considering that he was not only a dangerous space-vampire, but also so much older than any other being Andrew had ever met. “This is Andrew McLean, Richard's new assistant. He was so kind to accompany me.” The Wraith introduced him to Tordir and Andrew stood up and shook the man's hand, trying hard not to flinch by the firm grip.

Tordir chuckled. “I see. Poor Germanus. Richard will have a hard time consoling him. Hello, Mr. McLean, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Tordir, the Runner.”

“Hello Tordir,” Andrew said, feeling confused. “What is a 'Runner', if I'm allowed to ask?”

“You are and I will tell you as soon as we're all sitting and enjoying the feast. The poor settlers cannot start until we are seated,” the other man told him, turning to Commander Patricius who sat there, stiff and tensed, now staring at the white tablecloth in front of him.

“Commander Patricius, I'm pleased to see you again. It has been a while,” Tordir said and there was the hint of an undertone in the Runner's voice Andrew couldn't quite detect. He nodded at him in some kind of brief but still respectful bow, and the other Wraith finally looked up at him, neither rising to his feet like Silvius had done, nor offering him his hand.

“Yes, it has, Tordir,” he only said after few seconds, and his voice sounded as stiff as his body was.

Tordir narrowed his eyes but said nothing, only sat down on the Wraith's right side. Horace standing behind their table gave a sign to four women and four men waiting nearby and soon, bowls with steaming and deliciously smelling food were placed before them. Andrew noticed that Silvius served himself with most of the dishes while Patricius only chose fruits, nibbling at them to not offend their hosts but without real appetite. The friendly mayor had sat down at the long side of the right table next to them, talking to the woman sitting next to him, probably his wife.

No one tried to talk to them, even though there were a lot of glances shot in their direction and Andrew was grateful for that, his head spinning from all the new impressions. Tordir, who had eaten in silence for a while, took one of the bowls filled with some vegetables that looked like green beans but tasted more like potatoes, filling Patricius' plate with the potatoe-beans. “You should try them, Commander. They are delicious,” he said and the ancient Commander turned his head to look at the Runner. Andrew held his breath, being pretty sure that Tordir had done something offending, but after a long moment of heavy silence, Patricius loaded his spoon with the vegetables, lifting it up to his mouth.

Tordir watched him chew before addressing Andrew all of a sudden. “You wanted to know what a Runner is, Mr. McLean.”

Andrew nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Very well. Wraith might be very intelligent and have an incredible technology, but they are also beings with sharp senses and the instinct to hunt down their prey is fixed in their genetic code. They love to hunt humans through the wilderness and to be able to do so, they implant transmitters into carefully chosen strong humans to hunt them from planet to planet. I am one of them. It is normally a fight to death, but there are some Runners who survived over the years, defeating their hunters. When Atlantis returned from Earth, Dr. McKay found a way to change my transmitter and I am able to switch it off now if I want to. I have an arrangement with the Second Alliance, the crew-members of the allied Hives hunting me for training without me or them trying to kill the other party, and I get the things I need from Atlantis in return. I still let myself be hunted by other Wraith clans, but none of them was ever able to defeat me so far.”

Silvius grinned. “Tordir is a legend in Pegasus. The only Runner who survived the hunts for more than fifteen years by now.”

Andrew chewed on his own potatoe-beans. “That sounds straining,” he mused.

“It is, believe me. But, I chose that life, freely.” Tordir pulled a large bottle out of his backpack, putting it onto the table. “This is some of the things I get from Colonel Sheppard for offering myself as a training Runner. Real good stuff, your brother likes it, too, Silvius. We can enjoy it when the spectacle begins after the feast. But be careful, it is real hard stuff, containing a lot of alcohol.”

Andrew looked at the bottle, uttering a sound of surprise when he saw what it was. “This is indeed good stuff,” he said, astonished that a Runner living two million light-years away from the small island he came from knew Scottish Whisky.

Silvius looked at him with surprise and even Patricius shot him an interested side-long glance. “You know this drink?” the Wraith dressed like a biker wanted to know.

Andrew chuckled. “How could I not? I was raised with that drink. It comes from the island where most of the members of my clan have lived for centuries and this blend – Ledaig - was always my favorite.”

The two Wraith looked stunned and the tall Runner gazed at him with interest. “You're a Scotsman, McLean?” he asked and Andrew nodded. “Yes, I am. My surname McLean – 'Mac' – implies that. There are a lot of clans in Scotland, spread out over the whole country and its countless islands surrounding the coasts, and this whisky comes from the Isle of Mull where my clan lived for a very long time and partly still lives.”

Tordir opened the bottle, pouring some of the golden liquid into Andrew's glass. “That's quite amazing,” he admitted. “You're a descendant of the old Teutons, then? Germanus told me that they lived not only in old Germany, but also in Scotland, as well.” The Runner shot a quick glance at Silvius who had turned his head to look at Andrew, his eyes sparkling with fascination and curiosity.

Andrew cleared his throat, waiting until Tordir had filled his own glass and the ones of the two Wraith. Then, he lifted it up to his mouth and said the old slogan of his clan: “Virtue mine honour!” before swallowing down the whisky with one large gulp. It had been a while since he had last drunk Scottish whisky and he was grateful that he didn't have to cough. Tordir and Silvius followed his example while Patricius sniffed cautiously before drinking the alcohol much slower.

Silvius cleared his throat, licking over his lips. “Wow. You were raised with that, Andrew? Your clan-members must be very tough!”

Andrew grinned. He had wanted to get away from his family for a while, but he was pleased that Silvius and Tordir obviously were intrigued and wanted to know more about his inheritance.

“They are. The Scottish clans fought against each other and the invaders coming from the south for centuries. And no, I'm not a descendant of the old Teutons. The Scots were mostly Celts. They populated the British Islands a long time before the Anglo-Saxons, two Teuton tribes, inhabited England, fighting against the Celts living there. They had been chased away by the Mongols invading Europe and searched for a new home. The Anglo-Saxons settled in in England, the southern part of the big island and Scotland, the northern part, stayed Celtic for a while longer. Then, after a couple of centuries, the Normans came to populate our home, fighting against the Anglo-Saxons at first and finally defeating them. The Normans were Teutons coming from Northern Europe, and they eventually spread out all over the islands, invading Scotland and Ireland, another British Island, too, defeating the Scottish and Irish clans defending their home in countless bloody battles. But, they never erased our Celtic ancestors, fully, and marriages led to intermingling our cultures and roots.”

Silvius eyed him with respect and something akin to admiration while Tordir filled his glass once more. “Your ancestors were honorable warriors then, McLean. You can be proud of your origin,” he stated and Andrew emptied his glass, the familiar taste of the whisky rushing down his throat and warming him from the inside letting a wave of homesickness wash over him all of a sudden. He blinked, taking a few deep breaths. “Yes, they were and I am, Tordir,” he replied, hoarsely, memories of his childhood and similar feasts with his family like this one threatening to overwhelm him.

The loud announcement of Horace that the settlers would now start with the spectacles and the theater play retelling the happenings centuries ago when Germanus and Patricius had taken the worshipers under their protection pulled him out of his musings, and Andrew gratefully focused his attention on the things taking place in front of him.

He leaned back in his chair, sipping from his whisky now and then and when he turned his head to look at Silvius, he found the Wraith gazing back at him with a small, understanding smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Andrew smiled back and the sight of the handsome alien eased his homesickness a little bit, his adventurous nature rising to the surface again. Scotland had been his home during his childhood and the USA had been his home for a couple of years after he had left his old home to seek for a task that would truly fulfill him.

Maybe, the Pegasus galaxy could become his new home at least for a while, he only had to give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Virtue Mine Honour' is the slogan of the McLean-clan, another motto is: 'Bàs no Beatha': Life or Death. I normally write American English, but I chose 'whisky' instead of 'whiskey' to make clear that they are talking about Scottish whisky. Ledaig is a whisky that comes from the distillery in Tobermory, the capital of the Isle of Mull.  
> The clan of the McLean lived and lives in the Scottish Highlands and on the Inner Hebrides, their home castle is Duart Castle on the Isle of Mull.


	4. A Mild Midsummer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew enjoys the spectacle retelling the happenings when the settlers became Germanus' and Patricius' worshipers, he sees something he shouldn't have seen and he comes a little bit closer to Silvius, telling him stories about his home and his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that the celebration of the Summer solstice takes place on another planet. I didn't forget that this is about Christmas. Atlantis is already preparing for Christmas, you will see that in the next chapter. But, this chapter is important because Andrew's Christmas present for Silvius has something to do with his Scottish inheritance and I had to introduce him as a Scotsman first. The middle part of this chapter is also important because I decided that it is about time for Patricius and Tordir to finally mate. Their story won't be continued in this one, though, I only used the opportunity to remind you of this couple. They will get one or two more chapters in their own story 'What You Don't Desire'.
> 
> Dear Estelle, I hope that your week was bearable and that your parents are better. I hurried with these three chapters so you would have something to enjoy when you're back again. The next one has to wait a little bit because I promised my German readers updates and I have to see to 'Back To The Future', as well. 
> 
> My dear readers, as always enjoy reading the new chapter and please, leave kudos or/and comments if you enjoyed me to show me that you like my story. It is hard to write WIPs without getting feedback to know whether or not I'm on the right track with my writing. A big, big thank you to all of you who will do that.

The theater play really drew the young member of the IOA in. Andrew wasn't sure what he had expected it to be like, but he certainly didn't have expected this high quality. The settlers must have practiced for a rather long time and considering the fact that they were farmers, craftsmen and all sorts of other workers their villages needed, they must have done so in their very rare free-time in the evenings or on their counterpart to the Sunday on Earth. The settlers playing the Wraith wore very lifelike masks and the costumes really looked like the clothing Commander Patricius wore.

Andrew shot the ancient Commander a quick look now and then, the Wraith must know this spectacle by heart now, watching it once every year and this for the last centuries, but the golden eyes didn't show a bored or annoyed expression as he followed attentively the attempted culling of the hostile Wraith and 'Commander Germanus' arrival, quite the opposite. His features were finally relaxed and an almost wistful smile curled around his grayish lips. It was obvious that he enjoyed the play, dwelling in memories, and the villagers seemed to sense that their four honored guests watched and listened with rapt devotion, the undivided attention boosting the actors' determination to give their very best for them.

Andrew sipped from his whisky, the smoky flavor tickling on his tongue. The young man was positive that Wraith could digest much more alcohol than humans, at least when they were freshly fed, but Patricius and Silvius didn't gulp the golden liquid down, but savored it in tiny bits like he himself. Tordir was carefully avoiding to get drunk, too, Andrew suspected that this came from being a Runner who had to keep his senses all together most of the time.

When the sun finally started to go down on the horizon, the watchers rose from their seats and clapped their hands, applauding excitedly. The actors beamed all over their faces, bowing several times before their spectators, before they disappeared to undress the costumes and come back in their festive clothing again. The next part would be a ceremony where seven young women danced the old sun-dance, followed by the settlers getting the blessing of their Wraith Lords, Patricius and Silvius this time.  
The celebration party moved from the tables to the meadow with a large stone circle made of flat and square bricks that were adorned with some kind of runes carved into them. The stone circle obviously was a stylized Stargate and two big armchairs were positioned in the middle of it.

Patricius and Silvius sat down on them and Andrew could see the serious expression on the face of Germanus' brother now. Silvius might be one of the Wraith loving it to laugh and to joke, but he respected the traditions of their worshipers and wouldn't put them to shame by not showing the appropriate and respectful behavior to honor their holy feasts. The sincerity that had replaced the mischievousness gave him a distinguished appearance and Andrew was torn whether he found the carefree Silvius more attractive or the serious one.

Andrew and Tordir stood outside the circle behind the chairs and the gray-eyed descendant from the ancient Celts felt drawn in by the fluent dance and the sweet melody of the seven flutes, thinking that his ancestors most likely had had similar dances and rituals, worshiping their own Gods and Goddesses the same way on their small and stormy islands.

The young women whirled around the chairs in long white dresses and with floral wreaths looking like crowns on their heads. The settlers had surrounded the stylized Stargate in a huge circle and when the dance was over, the young women kneeling down before Silvius and Patricius to get their blessings, the worshipers formed two long rows before the chairs. Andrew and Tordir stayed where they stood behind the chairs, watching Silvius and Patricius murmuring words in a strange language Andrew had never heard before while placing their right hands on the chest of each villager in a gentle gesture. Andrew would have to ask Silvius later what this gesture meant, because it couldn't be that the Wraith wanted to 'feed' on their worshipers to bless them, could it?

William Arrow had given him as much information as he had had himself, but this hadn't been that much, and Richard Woolsey hadn't had enough time to give him more after his desperate mate had stormed into his office.  
The ceremony went on for a rather long time until each villager had knelt down before either Patricius or Silvius and received the blessing together with a brief smile and kind words in this probably very old language.

Andrew was secretly glad when it was over and the fun finally began, the young people of the colony starting to dance, sing and chase each other over the meadow, while the elders sat down at the tables again to talk and enjoy a glass of beer or wine. He let himself be pulled away by a group of young men and women, trying to mirror their movements as they danced a fast and rather complicated dance, laughing when he stumbled over his feet. The whisky had loosened him up and he enjoyed the dance for a while until he was out of breath and left the laughing group to search for Silvius.

It was going dark, the sun had almost disappeared under the horizon, and Andrew could find neither Silvius, nor Patricius. Tordir must have left the meadow, as well, because he was nowhere to be seen, either, and after a short moment, Andrew turned in the direction of the forest nearby. His head was spinning from the dance and all the new things he had experienced in only a couple of days, and he craved for some peaceful silence to clear his mind a little bit.

Andrew gazed around one last time before he slipped between the large trees and the forest swallowed him, quietly and unnoticed.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Andrew had made his way deeper into the forest, carefully looking around so he would find his way back to the settlement when he suddenly stopped, staring at the sight in front of him, stunned and forgetting to breathe for one moment. A couple of meters away from him, leaned against the large trunk of a tall tree stood Commander Patricius, staring blindly into the darkness. There was an aura of melancholy and sadness surrounding the tall and slim Wraith, and Andrew was about to step forward and make himself noticeable when he came to an abrupt halt again because Tordir unexpectedly came into sight, appearing inaudible from behind another tree and stepping beside Patricius.

They were of about the same height and the Runner with the dark curls stretched his arm and braced his palm against the trunk, bending his head to murmur something into the Wraith's ear. He stood partly beside and partly behind the Commander and he stood very close to him. Patricius, however, refused to turn around and look at the human, only listened quietly before he answered to what Tordir had said to him, the expression on his face displaying his feelings rather clearly, now that he didn't know that someone was watching him except for the human man talking to him.

Andrew frowned, wondering what was going on between the ancient Commander and the Runner, because the expression on the strange but handsome features of the male alien was definitely an expression of hurt and sorrow.

He had noticed the tension between them when they had sat at the table, but back then, he had simply thought that this might be because of Tordir being a Runner no Wraith had defeated so far, something that surely bothered a proud Wraith Commander, but right now, he wasn't so sure about this any longer.

Their quiet talk went on for a while longer, Tordir saying something and Patricius answering him after a short moment of hesitation while refusing to look at him. Eventually, Tordir seemed to have enough of that, and he pulled the cord out of the Wraith's long hair to free the thick strands, burying his left hand in the silky white mane falling untamed over the Commander's back now. The Wraith tensed up, but then, he turned around to look at the Runner, and Andrew could see the longing and heartache on his alien face despite the darkness, finally realizing what all of this was about – an argument between a couple.

Commander Patricius and Tordir the Runner were lovers.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“You weren't supposed to be a witness of that.”

The quietly whispered words only millimeters away from his left ear almost caused him a heart attack. Andrew gasped out and a cool hand wrapped itself around his mouth to silence him. The young man tensed up with fear, but the hand was gentle and not threatening, only placed upon his lips to hide their presence from the couple now kissing each other, ardently, and Andrew relaxed again, unconsciously leaning back against Silvius slim but strong frame.

When the Wraith sensed that Andrew would stay quiet, he slowly pulled his hand back, jerking his head in the direction of the village. “Come with me. This is not meant for spectators.” Silvius' voice was friendly, but it was a clear order and Andrew knew better than to argue, following hard on the Wraith without one glance back as the alien made his way in the opposite direction, back to the settlement, without any sound. Andrew now knew what Tordir had meant when he had said that Wraith were natural born hunters. He hadn't heard Silvius approaching him, at all, and his respect and admiration for the Runner who had survived the hunts for more than one decade reached new levels.

When they were out of sight and out of earshot, Silvius stopped, sitting down on the trunk of a fallen tree, patting onto the dark-brown bark in an inviting gesture. “Please, sit down, Andrew.” His voice still sounded friendly and Andrew sat down, eyeing him cautiously.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on them. It's just...everything is so - new?” He wasn't sure how to express his own confused feelings, but Silvius nodded his head in understanding.

“I know that, Andrew. I didn't think that you wanted to be nosy. It's complicated though, and you are not allowed to talk about what you saw to anyone, understood?” The Wraith cocked his head to the side, his face dead-serious and the young man hurried to nod his head.

“Nobody except for me knows about them and I actually wasn't supposed to find out about them, either. I gave Tordir my word that I won't tell anybody, and it has to stay a secret until they'll decide themselves to make their relationship official and known among the others. Commander Patricius' reputation depends on us staying quiet about this, Andrew. Our Wraith laws are as complicated and difficult to understand for you as your human laws are for us Wraith sometimes, but you could cause serious damage.” Silvius smiled at him to take the sharpness off his words, and Andrew pursed his lips, musingly.

“I won't tell anyone, Silvius, you have my word on that. Sometimes human couples hide their relationship from the publicity for some special reasons, as well, and even though I am a curious person and want to know more about your laws and bonds, but, I don't think that I would be able to understand anything you would tell me tonight, my head is already spinning from everything I heard during the last two days,” Andrew admitted with a crooked grin and Silvius laughed his melodious chuckle. “I can imagine, Andrew. I will tell you more about our culture, I promise you, but surely not tonight. What do you think about us going back, having a glass of wine and you telling me more about your Scottish inheritance instead? You really made me curious.”

Andrew felt a soft flutter in his stomach. “That's a good idea, Silvius. Let's go back, then.” He rose to his feet and together, they followed the small overgrown path back to the meadow enlightened by countless lamps and torches, a young human man in his late twenties and a Wraith, several thousand years old, walking side by side and chatting and laughing as if it were the most natural thing in the world – which it actually was for the members of the Second Alliance, as impossible as something like this to ever happen had seemed to be only three years ago.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“He had to walk the three miles home in his boots filled with Ledaig whisky.”

Silvius watched Andrew McLean finishing his story, sparks of silver dancing in his gray eyes and his lips curling into an amused smile. The human had no idea how beautiful and desirable he was as he sat there, telling stories of his childhood and his clan, the pride he felt about his Scottish inheritance clear to hear in his voice and to see in his face.

Silvius could only hope that McLean didn't see his feelings because the Wraith really wasn't sure how the human would react to them. He had arrived in the Pegasus galaxy only a couple of days ago, and he surely wouldn't appreciate it to be courted by a Wraith right after he had just met this race for the first time in his life.

Besides, Silvius wasn't sure what he himself actually wanted, either. He had never met that special someone he had wanted to mate with in his long life so far, and taking Andrew McLean as his personal worshiper was out of the question.

The short moment in the forest when the human had leaned against him had proved to him that Andrew wasn't indifferent towards him, and that he also didn't fear or loathed him. But, it was far too early to think of anything else than him just being the brother-in-law of McLean's new superior Richard Woolsey, and hopefully a friend and some kind of teacher or guide when it came to the for humans from another galaxy unknown Wraith and their culture and laws.

“Silvius, is everything okay?” Andrew's question pulled him out of his musings and he smiled at the young man. “Yes, Andrew, I was just drawn in by your story. I would love to see your beautiful home one day, even though I don't think that this will be possible any time soon.”

McLean gazed at him from the side, surprised. “I'd like that, too, Silvius, really. I think I remember that Mr. Arrow said something about a disguise Commander Alexandros used for his visit. Maybe, this would be the solution for you to come with me to Scotland. I think that you would love the Highlands as much as I still do, even though I'm far away from them. They are as wild and free as you Wraith are when you hunt in the wilderness and the people living there are wonderful people, warm and kind and yet still as wild and proud as their ancestors once had been.”

“I am sure that I would love your home, Andrew,” Silvius replied gently, unable to avert his gaze from the human's face. He knew that a lot of Wraith didn't find humans attractive, but he had always appreciated human company and he never considered them as weak, unworthy or only food. McLean was a truly beautiful specimen of his race, at least of the male part of it, with chiseled features and a strong chin. And right now, watching those silver sparks dance around in his eyes and the wistful smile tugging at his sensitive mouth, the human man was simply irresistible. Silvius had lived long enough to know when he walked on thin ice. The chance that he made a complete fool of himself and let his desire display on his face became bigger and bigger with every minute he listened to Andrew's stories, watching him talk so ardently about his clan and his home, and he knew that he had to end this before things got out of hand.

To his luck, the human was obviously exhausted, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his yawn. “You are tired, Andrew, you should lie down and get some rest. I'll bring you to Horace's house where you will stay tonight. You have to get up early tomorrow, because there is one last ceremony to greet the sun when it rises over the horizon and after that, there will be breakfast here on this meadow and the big summer market. I'll pick you up for the ceremony.”

McLean didn't try to argue, he stood up and followed Silvius to the mayor's house where he had left his rucksack after their arrival. “You won't sleep tonight, will you, Silvius?” he only asked and the Wraith shook his head. “Wraith don't need as much sleep as humans, Andrew, only when we are injured or hungry.”

Andrew nodded, thoughtfully. “I thought so.” On the threshold to the neat white house, he turned around to Silvius, smiling at him. “Thank you, Silvius. I had a wonderful day,” he said sincerely before he disappeared into the hall, the door closing silently behind him.

Silvius waited until Andrew had gone, and then, he whispered quietly:

“Me too, Andrew, me too.”


	5. Secret Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Silvius enjoy the last day of the settlers' feast and Atlantis prepares for Christmas. Germanus wants to please his chosen consort with a very special gift and he needs Sheppard's help for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Estelle, I hope you will like Germanus' surprise for Richard. I am so happy that you made me write this story, I have great fun with it and it is nice to write about the 'daily life' in my Pegasus universe for a while instead of continuing with the greater plot which is difficult and demanding sometimes.   
> I never explicitely mentioned it so far, but my Atlantis is sentient and John can connect and communicate with her.
> 
> My dear readers, this story is about Wraith mates and their human consorts, about the different cultures and laws and about falling in love, misunderstandings that come along with that and fun. I hope you will enjoy reading about that as much as I love writing about it, please, let me know!

Silvius had kept his promise and come to pick Andrew up early in the morning. Andrew had been too tired to really pay attention to the ceremony of greeting the sun, but he had done his best to look serious and interested and the settlers had focused their attention on the two Wraith anyway.

Andrew had caught himself watching Patricius furtively now and then, but the Commander's face had given nothing away than the appropriate severity for the celebration of the summer solstice even though his shoulders seemed to be less tense and his features softer and relaxed.

Breakfast afterwards had revived Andrew's spirits enough to listen to some of Tordir's adventures and he had noticed that the Runner sat very close to Commander Patricius who unconsciously had leaned against him ever so slightly from time to time. It had been hardly noticeable, only when one had watched very closely, but when Silvius catching him watching the couple had shot him a meaningful look, Andrew had focused on him and left Tordir and Patricius to their own devices.

Now, they were strolling over the market together, stopping when something was worthy enough to take a closer look at, and Silvius had almost begged for more stories about Andrew's clan and the history of his homeland. He seemed to be deeply fascinated by the Ancient Celtic culture and Andrew couldn't blame him for that, he had listened to his granduncle's stories with the same rapt devotion as Silvius listened to him. Wraith were warriors and hunters by nature and of course, they respected and appreciated other natural born warriors and hunters and wanted to know more about them.

They were standing in front of the stall of a blacksmith and Silvius weighed a small dagger in his hand, obviously unsure whether to buy it or rather look for another one. Andrew's granduncle had been a blacksmith and Andrew had spent a lot of time with him in his forge and therefore knew a lot about knives and daggers. This one was of lower quality, but he said nothing, not wanting to offend the friendly settlers who had welcomed him so warmly. After all, he didn't know enough about this world and the entire galaxy to judge the people and their work, maybe, the iron ore didn't provide them with the quality they needed, maybe, they didn't have the knowledge or the tools to process it, and Andrew had met enough narrow-minded people judging too quickly about others without really knowing the circumstances to do that himself.

The blacksmith handed another dagger to the indecisive Wraith, the quality a little higher than the quality of the other knife Silvius had held in his hand. “This is one of the best daggers I have, Sire,” the man said and Andrew could see how badly he wished that the younger brother of his worshiped Wraith Lord would buy one of his goods. “I would offer it to you for half the usual price.”

Silvius frowned, pulling his bag from his shoulder. “That's not necessary, Terrant, you have a family to feed. I will pay the price you would take from any other customer,” he said gently as he took several coins out of his bag-like wallet, and the poor man blushed with disbelieving joy, unable to believe his luck and the honor that was bestowed upon him by Silvius. “Thank you, Sire, you're too generous,” he murmured again and again, taking the money Silvius handed him with trembling fingers.

Silvius covered his hand with his own, smiling at the broadly built man who was close to tears. “I'm not generous, your dagger is worth the price. Plus, it's Silvius, not Sire, understood?”

Terrant wiped his eyes, returning the smile shakily. “Of course, Sir... Silvius,” he sniffed and Andrew had to swallow against the huge lump in his throat, feeling as touched as the blacksmith felt. Silvius drew his hand back, taking the dagger with its sheathe to attach it to the belt of his trousers. “How are your wife and your children doing?” he wanted to know, and Terrant beamed at him. “They're doing fine, Si...lvius. Anissa is pregnant again and my eldest son helps me in the forge now. He will become a better blacksmith than I am, that much I can tell after the first months.”

His voice sounded proud, and Andrew suppressed a wistful sigh. His father had never sounded as proud as this craftsman sounded, Andrew had never been able to meet his expectations and make him as proud of his second son as his father was of his oldest son.

“That's wonderful to hear, Terrant. Please, greet your family from me. I can't stay longer today, but, the next time I'll visit your planet, I would love to have dinner with your lovely family. Anissa's stew is the best in the whole galaxy.”

Andrew was sure that the tall and broad man would faint with pure bliss the next second. “It would be our greatest pleasure and honor, Silvius. Anissa and the kids will be excited.”

Silvius nodded, contentedly. “It's fixed then. I'll send you a message, I remember her saying that the stew has to be prepared one day before it's served. And please, Terrant, if you need anything, or if Anissa and your baby need help, don't hesitate to send a message, understood?”

“Yes, Silvius, thank you, I will do that,” Terrant said, wiping his eyes again. Andrew could feel his grateful eyes on their backs when he followed Silvius in the direction of the Stargate until they were out of sight. He was sure that this day was one of the happiest days in Terrant's life and that his stall would have a lot of customers today after one of their adored Wraith Lords having bought one of his daggers.

Silvius melodious chuckle pulled him out of his musings. “You didn't agree to me buying the knife, did you, Andrew?” he inquired, curiously, and Andrew shrugged his shoulders. “It doesn't have the quality I would prefer, but, I don't know enough about this galaxy to judge the work and the abilities of the people living here. You made him happy and this is what really matters, isn't it?”

Silvius became serious again, but he smiled at Andrew who had a wonderful warm feeling pooling in his stomach all of a sudden, a soft flutter together with warmth spreading out from the center of his body into every cell as if warm and thick honey would flow through his veins. Could it be that he liked Silvius, a Wraith he had met only four days ago for the first time?

“You're right, Andrew, that's what really matters. I'm aware that the quality isn't that high, and I'll have to look for another one, but Terrant needs the money, and he is a honest and fair craftsman who never tried to deceive his customers. Tonight, his wallet will be filled with enough money to provide his family with everything they'll need for the next four or five months and that's the only important thing,” the Wraith replied and Andrew smiled back, feeling almost as happy as Terrant must feel right now, his stall most likely crowded by visitors and other settlers wanting to buy one of his knives.

“You're right, Silvius, this is important and the only thing that matters,” he murmured to himself, a sudden idea about a Christmas present for the Wraith popping up in his mind. He would have to contact his granduncle on Earth, something he had wanted to avoid for the next months, but somehow, he would manage to do that without having to meet other members of his family and Silvius was worth the discomfort he felt by the thought.

Andrew smiled, taking one last glance back before the blue waves of the Stargate Silvius had activated in the meantime swallowed him, bringing him back the city Atlantis that was his new home now.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“I need your help, Colonel Sheppard,” Commander Germanus said when he entered his office without bothering to wait for permission to come in or even ring the buzzer.

“Germanus, how nice to meet you that early on this beautiful morning,” Sheppard's mate, the High Commander of the Second Alliance drawled with dry amusement, crossing his arms before his chest and leaning against the wall behind the colonel's desk. “Do you have your crew back under control?”

Germanus looked embarrassed for one short moment when he realized that he had interrupted his superior in his speech. “Uhm, good morning, High Commander, I didn't meant to interrupt you,” he greeted the other Wraith, bowing briefly before him. “And yes, my crew is finally capable of doing their jobs again. They are still excited, but their excitement subsided at least as much that they can work again.”

The High Commander made a humming sound. “I'm relieved to hear that, Germanus. Please don't hesitate to enlighten us in which way my chosen consort could be of help for you. It must be a very important matter to make you forget your manners that much.”

Germanus swallowed, eyeing his superior mistrustfully, because he had the strong suspicion that the other Commander was mocking him.

“Yes, please, Commander Germanus, I really would like to know that, too. Please, take a seat,” John Sheppard said, gesturing invitingly at the chair before his desk. Germanus slumped down on it with only little elegance, tugging sheepishly at the hem of his tunic. “Richard is not supposed to know about it,” he said, reluctantly, and the human colonel raised an eyebrow at him, obviously intrigued by what was about to come. “He is not?”

“No, it shall be a Christmas present for my consort,” Germanus admitted, and Sheppard smiled at him. “I will do what I can to help you, Commander Germanus. What do you have in mind?”

Germanus took a deep breath. “Uhm you probably know that Richard once had a dog, a Yorkshire Terrier. He loved it and he was sad that his wife took the Terrier after their divorce. I – I want him to have a dog again.” Now, he had said it. Germanus held his breath, waiting for Sheppard's and Commander Todd's reaction.

There was a rather long silence, both of them staring at him in surprise. “A dog?” The hazel-eyed colonel finally asked, still looking stunned.

“Yes, a dog. Richard does not have many wishes, he is content with a glass of wine and his beloved music, but he still misses his dog. He speaks oftentimes of the walks he took with him and how much he liked it when his puppy curled itself up in his lap. I must admit that I searched your database for the races of your dogs and I'd prefer another species instead of an Yorkshire Terrier. It's only, Richard won't be able to take walks on the mainland with him as oftentimes as it would be necessary. Collecting the solids of the dog's excretions wouldn't be a problem, but he can't collect the urine, and I wanted to ask you if Atlantis would mind a little dog marking her. Hives are self-cleaning and it wouldn't be a problem on board my Hive when Richard would take him or her with him, and I know that Atlantis is self-cleaning, as well, but I thought I'd better ask you beforehand. We had other surprises when something happened the city didn't agree to. You can communicate with her somehow, can't you?”

Sheppard looked astonished, but then, he slowly nodded his head. “Yes, I can ask her.”

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, an expression of utter concentration on his face. Germanus stayed completely still, not wanting to disturb him when he asked the city of the Ancients this important question. The High Commander watched his chosen consort with fondness in his eyes, and Germanus could feel the strong bond between them, the same bond that linked him with Richard. They were together only for several months, but the ancient Commander couldn't imagine his life without Richard any longer and seeing the hidden longing in his beloved consort's eyes whenever he mentioned his dog hurt him almost physically. Richard never uttered a wish for himself, and Germanus was determined to make him happy and let him have a dog again.

After a while, Colonel Sheppard opened his eyes again, smiling at Germanus. “Atlantis won't mind a dog marking her,” he said and Germanus' shoulders slumped with the relief he felt.

“How did you ask her?” he wanted to know, feeling curious about Sheppard's way to communicate with the city of the Ancients. He was sure that Sheppard's connection with Atlantis was different from his own link with his Hive, because the Hive was a part of its Queen or Commander, and the Wraith were a part of the Hive, therefore, living their home Hive and connect with a new one was difficult for each Wraith. It wasn't a telepathic communication like it was between two Wraith, it was more about feelings and instincts and if he wanted his Hive to not react to something, the Hive didn't react to it.

Sheppard thought for one moment, chewing on his lip. “I showed her pictures. Of Richard stroking a dog with a happy face,” his voice made clear that imaging the reserved and level-headed civilian leader of Atlantis laughing with joy had been a rather difficult, “and then other inhabitants talking to him and stroking the dog while he takes a walk with his puppy.”

Germanus nodded. “Which species did you imagine?” he asked and Sheppard shrugged his shoulder in a sheepish manner. “I imagined a Golden Retriever. I always liked this species and a Golden Retriever would be a good match with you, Commander.”

Germanus was speechless for one moment. “Uhm, thank you, Colonel, this was exactly the dog I had in mind. I hope that Richard will like my choice.”

The colonel smiled at him. “He will love him or her, Germanus, don't worry about that, please. After that, I showed Atlantis the dog lifting its leg to – hm – do what dogs normally do. I repeated this, one time with the scenario of her shutting down after the dog had marked her with its urine and one time with the wet spot just disappearing and without anything bad happening afterwards. Atlantis stayed silent by the picture with the worst case scenario, but hummed friendly in my head by the picture with the wet spot just disappearing. She likes Richard even though he can't communicate with her, and she obviously wants him to be happy.”

Germanus swallowed. “That's wonderful. Please, thank Atlantis from me, Colonel Sheppard. I cannot tell you how much this means to me.”

“I will do, Commander. You'll need my help with the dog, too, right?”

The ancient Commander shot a quick look at his superior. “If the High Commander won't have reservations against you helping me, yes, please. I can't do that alone.”

Commander Todd shook his head. “Of course I have nothing against it. John is supposed to visit Erath during the next days for the usual reports and because of the preparations for the Christmas party anyway, he can take you with him. General O'Neill surely can arrange you getting the dog you want to have. You should write him a mail beforehand, John. The last time we talked he suggested to let each Commander of our alliance visit the SGC from time to time and I am the one deciding about which Commander should go next, so Richard won't become mistrustfully. We only need a place to hide the dog for a few days and you should be aware that it might need some time to get used to a Wraith. Animals sometimes react bad to our presence.”

“Yes, I know.” Germanus looked pleadingly at the colonel and John Sheppard chuckled. “I'll do my very best to help you with your dog without the puppy getting too used to me. I hope that Richard won't get jealous when we'll spend more time together than usual.”

“Richard is clever and will suspect that it might have something to do with Christmas,” the High Commander waved his consort's worries away. “It will be better that you'll do that than someone else, Sheppard. He knows how strong our bond is and he won't think that you two discovered your sudden love for each other. You'll only have to be careful to not let him know which surprise Germanus wants to gift him with.”

“We will keep it a secret, my mate, don't worry,” Sheppard assured him, rubbing his hands with anticipation. “A dog in Atlantis would be really nice. I'll send General O'Neill a message and I'll let you know about his answer, Commander Germanus.”

Germanus knew when he was dismissed. He stood up, bowing before his High Commander and his chosen consort. “Thank you, both of you. I wish you a good day,” he said before leaving Sheppard's office, a small content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Richard would have the best Christmas he had ever had, he Germanus himself - an ancient Wraith Commander – would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Richard getting a dog again poked me for a rather long time and I simply couldn't resist. I am actually more a cat's person and I couldn't imagine Germanus taking a walk with a Yorkshire Terrier. But, I do like Golden Retrievers and I thought that this species would match with an ancient Teuton Wraith warrior, so Richard will get a Golden Retriever. Suggestions for the gender and the dog's name are welcome. :-)


	6. About Singers, Wraith And Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard sings for Germanus and Germanus visits Earth to get the puppy he wants for his consort. Silvius helps Richard with the meantime, having a short encounter with Andrew again and Germanus is nervous as hell that the puppy could react badly to his Wraith smell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Estelle, I hope you will be able to read this chapter before you'll have to leave again. I also hope that you will like the name Germanus chose for their puppy...

One week after the summer solstice celebration, Silvius the Wraith entered the city with a small, content smile on his face, crossing the gate-room with fast steps because he was getting late for his appointment with Richard, as he almost bumped into a very wet human who obviously had just come back from an off-world mission.

He instinctively reached out with his arms to put the man back onto his feet before his backside could make an acquaintance with the hard ground of the corridor. “Andrew!” he exclaimed with astonishment when he saw the face hidden underneath the dripping hood of the rain cape the civilian expedition members normally wore. Andrew McLean smiled weakly at him, blinking the wetness out of his eyes. “Hello Silvius,” he murmured, a slight shudder wrecking him as the cold wetness dropped into the collar of his jacket. “Mr. Woolsey offered me to join SGA-5 on a trading mission and we just arrived when the sky opened each and every floodgate,” he joked with a grimace, another shudder capturing him. “Honestly, I thought that I knew bad weather, Scotland is not known for its sunny days, but this... pooh, I don't think that it ever rained like this in the Highlands.”

Silvius tilted his head to the side. “I guess you visited the planet where Commander Alexandros and Major Lorne once were stuck for almost one week. The people living there are used to the heavy rainfalls and their settlements being flooded on a regular basis, but I can imagine that it must have taken you by surprise. I don't get it why the IOA has such problems with allowing the civilian expedition members to use our clothing. We offered to provide Atlantis with it on several occasions. I'll have to talk to Richard about it again. You should see to undressing these soaked clothes, taking a nice, hot shower and getting a hot drink as fast as possible, Andrew.”

The young man nodded his head, his teeth clattering against each other. “Yes, will do. See you later, Silvius.” He raised his hand in some kind of goodbye before turning around and heading to the exit of the gate-room. Silvius watched him leave before making his way to Richard's office with a shake of his head. Wraith clothing dealt much better with each weather than the protective clothing the IOA allowed the civilian inhabitants of the Ancients' city to wear, and this was one of the many arguments his brother-in-law had with his superiors. Maybe, General O'Neill could exercise his influence and help him with that. Colonel Mitchell was still a member of the Stargate Command and no one said anything against him wearing Wraith clothing instead of the usual military uniform.

A sudden idea for a Christmas present for Andrew McLean came into his mind and he unconsciously bared his teeth to a challenging hiss. Yes, it would be the perfect present for the young man fascinating him so much, a very special one considering Wraith culture and laws, even though Andrew surely wouldn't get the message right away. But, this would be fine with Silvius, he had learned patience a long time ago and the Wraith had also learned that patience normally would be rewarded one day.

Richard's dry voice pulled him out of his pleasant thoughts and Silvius noticed with amazement that he had already entered his office – without asking for permission, something even his brother Germanus was not allowed to do.

“I hope your hissing doesn't mean that you are hungry and about to feed on me, Silvius.”

The Wraith flinched, smiling sheepishly at his human relative. “Of course not, my dear Richard. No, I just had an idea for a Christmas gift for someone...”

Richard eyed him with pursed lips. “I see. And this idea made you forget your good manners like only your brother normally does. This someone doesn't happen to be my new assistant, does he?”

Silvius stared at the civilian leader of Atlantis. “I hate it when you do that, Richard. Reading my thoughts without actually being capable of reading them!” he complained, but Richard only snorted, unimpressed. “I don't need to read your thoughts to know what's going on between you and Andrew. This is pretty obvious and I am sure that your brother will notice your interest, too, if you'll keep behaving like that. Did you make yourself familiar with the operas I gave you?” he then changed the topic and Silvius nodded eagerly his head, glad that he didn't have to justify himself to his brother-in-law any longer.

“Yes, I did and I have to admit that I am fairly impressed by your operas. I understand why Germanus love listening to them as much as you do. Your music is wonderful, at least this kind of music. Moira Andrews' taste is a little different from yours...” he drawled and Richard rolled his eyes. “Most of the inhabitants don't appreciate classic music, I know. It's a pity,” the human said and Silvius could only agree with him. The operas had given him the idea for Richard's Christmas present and he was really looking forward to hearing his brother's consort singing the arias himself.

“Shall we start right away?” he asked. “My brother's visit on Earth will give us enough time to record the arias and check which record we can use best for your gift.”

Richard stood up from his chair. “Yes, Dr. Zelenka offered me his lab, we will be undisturbed there. I'm surprised that Germanus accompanied John so willingly, but maybe, he was simply glad to get away from our Hive for a while. Is our crew still that crazy about the baby?” the shorter male inquired as they left his office. Silvius smiled, he liked it that Richard called it 'our' Hive and 'our' crew. This wasn't something coming naturally to human consorts, but Cameron Mitchell had done so ever since he had come back to Pegasus to stay, and even Colonel Sheppard had started to call the flagship of the alliance 'our' Hive when he talked about it.

“It's getting better, but they are still excited. It has been too long and each child is a true blessing, especially a child that will be at least partly Wraith,” Silvius answered, following the civilian leader through the corridors to the level where the labs were. He didn't say anything to Richard's statement about his brother's willingness to visit Earth, because he knew the reason for Germanus' willingness to visit Earth and he suppressed a smile and kept his face blank, looking forward to watching his brother-in-law's face when he saw the actual reason for Germanus' trip to another galaxy and Richard's home-world.

This could be one of the few times when Richard would be left speechless and Silvius was sure that he would enjoy this special moment, a lot.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Silvius had a hard time not forgetting what he was supposed to do while he listened to Richard Woolsey singing one of the arias of the opera _'The Mastersingers of Nuremberg'_. His brother-in-law had given him a record that had been made with one of the most famous singers from Earth, and Silvius had been drawn in by the wonderful voice, but listening to Richard, a human he actually knew and cared about, deeply, was even more touching. The middle-aged man with the glasses and the bald head didn't look like the hero of a legend or an opera, but his voice was truly beautiful, warm and rich, and it made forget the listener everything else while he sang.

The Wraith shot a quick look at the record device, nodding contentedly when he saw that the flickering lights of the volume and the equalizers were at the right levels without making the record too low or too distorted.

They had recorded _'The Song of the Helmsman'_ from the _'Flying Dutchman'_ beforehand, another aria from the opera _'Lohengrin'_ and they had had to repeat the record of both arias only three times. Silvius would have to listen to the records again and decide then which one would be the best for the gift, but he would do that on board his Hive when he was undisturbed and had the right acoustic in which Germanus would listen to Richard's songs, as well. Hives had a very special acoustic and Silvius wanted to be in these surroundings when he made the final record of all songs.

Richard had chosen three more arias, but they would have to record them on another day to not strain the human's voice too much. When his brother-in-law ended the aria, Silvius ended the record, as well, smiling at his brother's consort who was also his friend. “You're doing more than great, Richard, I'm absolutely impressed. I'm sure that my dear brother will shed some tears when he listens to your wonderful present. You could have become a singer yourself!”

There were probably only few things making the civilian leader of Atlantis blush, but this compliment was apparently one of those few things, because Richard's cheeks colored in an astonishing purple. “Uh, thank you, Silvius. I don't think that I am really that good, but I always loved music and I have to admit that I used to sing the arias while I listened to them over the last years.”

“Yes, that's obvious. There was hardly any false tune, at least nothing really that audible, even not for Wraith ears. I will check our records later on the Hive because of the acoustic, and we should wait two or three days with the next session to give your voice some time to rest, but you're really, really doing great, Richard,” Silvius praised him, and the human leaned against the table where the Wraith was sitting with a relieved sigh. “Your words reassure me, Silvius, thank you. I wanted to do this for a rather long time, actually, but I was too afraid that I would make a fool out of myself and I didn't know whom to ask for help. Dr. Zelenka surely wouldn't have mocked me, but he doesn't know operas and his hearing for false tunes isn't that good. And I really didn't want to ask Dr. McKay, even though he once wanted to become a musician himself and knows more about classic music than anyone else here in Atlantis except for me. I just didn't feel comfortable with the thought.”

“I'm honored that you asked me for help, Richard. Besides, that's what relatives are for, aren't they?” Silvius replied and his human brother-in-law reached out and touched his shoulder in a brief but affectionate gesture. “Yes, I think so, Silvius. That's what family is for.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Commander Germanus had to admit that he felt rather nervous and tensed as he followed Colonel Sheppard out of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex for the first time in his long life. He had visited the SGC a couple of times, but he had never left the mountain so far and even though General O'Neill had assured him that the disguise had been checked to avoid any malfunction, he felt as uncertain as he hadn't felt in a rather long time.

Humans might let themselves be fooled by a disguise making a Wraith look like one of them. But animals didn't depend on their eyesight when it came to judging another being, deciding whether this being was friend or enemy, and Germanus feared that a dog, even a whelp, might reveal his true appearance by his scent.

Colonel Sheppard eyed the 'Viking' walking beside him with a musing expression. “You should try to relax, Commander Germanus,” he said, “I know that you're worried about how a puppy might react to you, but one thing I can tell you for sure: the dog will smell your distress and definitely react to that smell.”

Germanus let out a helpless growl. “Yes, I know, Colonel Sheppard. I try, but it's hard...” The colonel chuckled. “I wouldn't have thought that I would ever see you being that nervous, like a student standing before their teacher supposed to recite the poem they haven't learned.” When the disguised Wraith growled again, he made a soothing gesture with his hand. “Don't worry, it will go well, I know that.”

Germanus could only hope that the colonel was right and he tried to calm down on the short ride to the address General O'Neill had given them. The breeder was a friendly woman in her early forties and she greeted both visitors with a firm handshake. “General O'Neill informed me about your visit, please come in, I think that I'll have what you are looking for, Mr. German.”

Germanus swallowed by the unfamiliar addressing but followed the breeder inside the house and to a rather large room. “I have only a small breeding, but my Golden Retrievers are all healthy and in best shape. Each of them has won prizes and so will do the whelps when they are grown up,” Mrs. Kellerman explained and Germanus looked at the hazel-eyed colonel for help because he had no clue what he should answer to that. He didn't care about prizes, all he cared about was making Richard happy with a puppy.

“That's why we're here, Mrs. Kellerman,” Sheppard said, using his crooked grin and all of his charm, “General O'Neill was the one recommending your Golden Retrievers and we are sure that we will have a hard time choosing the right whelp among all of your beauties.”

Mrs. Kellerman blushed, pointing at a huge basket where eight whelps lay cuddled up together, sleeping or dozing peacefully. “They are real beauties, aren't they?” she asked, proudly, and Germanus had to admit that one puppy was cuter than the other, eight sweet little furballs with softly rounded heads and triangle-like floppy ears. Their fur was thick and a little wavy and of a wonderful shimmering creamy color. He cautiously knelt down before the basket and Colonel Sheppard did the same, ready to interfere in case the dogs reacted to Germanus' inhuman Wraith-smell.

The puppies didn't seem to notice the strange smell though, maybe they did notice it but weren't worry about it, it was hard to tell. They all stayed unmoved, not bothering to open their eyes except for one whelp that opened one dark eye, tilting his head curiously to the side. When the small dog saw the two unknown visitors, he yawned heartfeltly, making a small whining sound and crawling over its sleeping siblings to prod the hand Sheppard had stretched out with its cool nose. The puppy sniffed three times before turning its head in Germanus' direction to do the same with the hand the Commander was offering, trying to hide his slight, nervous trembling. The Golden Retriever baby sniffed curiously, pushing its nose against Germanus' palm, obviously liking what it could smell there. “Woof, woof!” the dog barked, happily, licking with its rough tongue over Germanus' hand.

Germanus held completely still, not daring to move until Sheppard beside him chuckled. “It seems as if your puppy has chosen you instead of the other way around. I don't think that you will want to look for another one, right?” Germanus took the puppy into his hands, and the dog let out another contented “woof!” and curled up in his arm with sleepy yawn. “You're right, Sheppard. It has to be this one,” he said, warmth pooling in his abdomen as he looked down at the small dog dozing in his arm.

Mrs. Kellerman who had watched the scene, silently, smiled at the Wraith Commander looking like Viking. “Good choice, Mr. German. You probably didn't see it, but he is a male and the cheekiest one of the siblings. I will see to having him ready for you next week if that's okay with you. He is house broken and I've already started with his training, but he should stay with his siblings for one more week, at least. I know a lot of breeders who give puppies away pretty early, but it's better to leave them with their mother and their siblings as long as possible.”

Germanus smiled at the friendly woman. Christmas would be in about two weeks and picking up his puppy one week before the celebration would give them enough time to get the puppy used to his new surroundings. “Next week would be perfect, Mrs. Kellerman, yes.” He stroked the silky fur, and the puppy that had already won his heart made a silent happy sound in his sleep.

“Did you choose a name for your dog, Mr. German?” The friendly breeder asked and Germanus nodded his head. Cameron Mitchell had suggested several dog-names with Teuton origins and Germanus didn't need to think twice when he gazed down at his dog again.

“Yes, Mrs. Kellerman, I chose a name for him. Rocco. This little man's name will be Rocco.”


	7. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew goes to the Christmas party in the hope that he will meet Silvius there, because he has a very special gift for him. Silvius comes to the party with the same hope and intention. How will both react to their presents and the special meaning behind them only Silvius knows about so far?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, 
> 
> I apologize for the confusion the change of the title has most likely caused, but I like this title much better because it goes with the tradition and because this story won't be about Christmas only at all.  
> This chapter is all about Christmas though, Andrew and Silvius exchanging their gifts. Richard and Germanus will get their own chapter after that, but I will most likely update Patricius and Tordir beforehand.
> 
> Your feedback to my latest updates has made me incredibly happy, your kudos and comments were my Christmas present, and your feedback motivated me to update this series again. Please leave kudos and comments for Silvius and Andrew as well, your visible approval would make me very happy! <33

Andrew was nervous like hell when he entered the decorated cafeteria two weeks after his short encounter with Silvius in the gate room, furtively looking around for some familiar faces. Andrew had been busied with settling in in Atlantis and getting used to his new job, and he hadn't seen Commander Germanus' brother again except for a few times when the Wraith with the long ponytail and the alien but handsome male features had visited the city to disappear into one of the labs together with Andrew's new boss Richard Woolsey.

Andrew had spent a couple of days on Earth because of a meeting with the IOA, and he had used the time to get the Christmas present for Silvius he had had in mind ever since his visit at Commander Germanus' worshiper colony.

The successor of his great-uncle, one of Andrew's various cousins, had forged a dagger of highest quality for him, and he had also made a beautiful black leather sheath for the knife. The long blade was made of finest and very hard steel, and Andrew's cousin had engraved the blade with the second McLean-slogan 'Bàs no Beatha', while the first slogan 'Virtue Mine Honour' was carved into the shiny black leather of the sheath. The underside of the sheath and the handle of the dagger were adorned with Celtic patterns, and the mere thought of Silvius' reaction to his present made Andrew's heart beat faster in his chest.

The young Scotsman didn't even know if Silvius would actually come to the party, but he hoped that the fascinating Wraith wouldn't miss the chance of seeing him again after the rather long time of more than two weeks. He scolded himself for such thoughts, but he couldn't help but wish that Germanus' younger brother liked him at least a little bit and perhaps wanted to spend time with him.

Andrew slalomed his way through the small corridors left between the tables when he saw Major Lorne and Commander Alexandros waving at him, grateful that he didn't need to sit alone. He hadn't had the opportunity to make real friends in Atlantis so far, and he knew that it was his own fault. Andrew wasn't good at making friends, and he normally also didn't stay long enough at certain places to change that. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to stay in Atlantis, his restless nature forcing him to search for a new job and a new place to stay before the current one could become a real home.

Dr. McKay and his family were sitting at Major Lorne's table as well, smiling at him when Andrew approached them. “Mr. McLean, have a seat please, it's nice to have another 'Mc' at the table.”

“Thank you, Dr. McKay,” Andrew cautiously smiled back, greeting Dr. Keller-McKay and their sweet daughter Dorothy, who looked at him with big eyes. “You're Uncle Richard's new assistant!” she stated the obvious, beaming at Andrew. “I allow you to stay here, because Uncle Richard will have more time for me then!” The pretty girl nodded graciously at him, and Andrew couldn't help but be charmed by her. She spoke surprisingly well for her age, and he bowed before her. “I'm glad that I have your approval, my lady, I will do my very best not to fail and disappoint you.”

Major Lorne and Commander Alexandros chuckled, and Andrew greeted them as well and sat down, accepting the glass with mulled wine the young major offered to him. “I'm not allowed to drink mulled wine,” the handsome young major regretted with a wistful sigh at the carafe, stroking over his round belly in a loving gesture.

“It will be worth it, my beloved husband,” the impressive Wraith Commander consoled him, and Major Lorne let out another sigh but smiled and nodded. “Yes, I know, Sandro. Next year perhaps.”

Andrew dared to relax, serving himself the cake that stood in the middle of the table. He wasn't really hungry, but the cake smelled delicious, and he could still try the dishes offered on another table at one side of the cafeteria later if he got hungry. The others had already enjoyed their meals as he could see by the partly emptied plates standing before them. Andrew looked around as he sipped from his mulled wine, hoping to see the one special Wraith who wasn't a Commander so far, but who was no less impressive and fascinating, nevertheless.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

The Wraith Andrew longed to see so badly entered the cafeteria together with his brother and his brother-in-law shortly after the High Commander and Colonel Sheppard had joined the party together with their friends, and Andrew's heart was thrumming in his throat when he saw Silvius making his way straight to his table after saying something to his older brother Germanus and Richard Woolsey.

The civilian leader of the City of the Ancients and his mate followed Silvius to their place much to Andrew's astonishment, who had thought that they would rather sit together with Commander Todd and Colonel Sheppard.

McKay noticed his surprise and leaned in to enlighten him without letting the others hear what he said. “Commander Germanus and Commander Alexandros are very old friends, while Germanus and Raven tend to fight with each other rather easily.”

Andrew did his best to keep his face blank. “I see,” he said even though he didn't really understand anything. Somehow, he had thought that all of the Wraith Commanders were close friends, but their relationships were obviously much more complicated than they seemed to be at first sight.

The newcomers were welcomed warmly at their table, and Andrew's heart missed a beat when Silvius sat down beside him, smiling at him. “Andrew, it's been a while since we've last seen each other.”

The young Scotsman swallowed, unsure whether or not there had actually been regret audible in Silvius' smooth voice. “Yes, I think so. I don't know how Mr. Woolsey managed to do all of the work alone without working twenty-four hours every day,” he mumbled, earning a toothy grin from the Wraith mate of his boss.

“That's why we are all so thankful that you have come to Atlantis, Mr. McLean,” Commander Germanus stated, downing his glass with mulled wine in one swig. Andrew blushed at his words, but Richard's sound of surprise spared him the answer.

“Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is Commander Raven actually dancing with Colonel Mitchell?”

Commander Alexandros chuckled. “Yes he is, for a while already. He is really a good dancer, isn't he? Colonel Mitchell looks like a child that has gotten the best Christmas present ever at least, so it must be a pleasure to dance with Commander Raven. I would love to dance with my husband as well, but our daughter is pressing on his sciatic nerve, and dancing causes him too much pain because of that.”

Germanus raised his hands in defense when he saw his consort looking at him. “I agreed to come to the party with you, but I won't dance, no way, Richard. I'm perfectly fine with sitting here and watching my brethren make a fool of themselves, thank you very much.”

Richard looked disappointed but nodded, and it was Silvius taking matters in his own hands. “I would think that it is upon us then to keep up appearances, Andrew. Master Marcos and Lt. Winter are dancing as well, they shouldn't be the only ones next to Commander Raven. Would you like to dance with me, Andrew?”

Dorothy squealed and clapped her hands. “Yes, please, dance with him, Andrew. Wanna see you dancing!”

Andrew gulped for air, shooting a shy glance at Silvius watching him with a hopeful look in his golden cat's eyes.

“I hope that I won't put you to shame, I've never really learned how to dance,” the young man with the red-brown hair mumbled, but Silvius smiled reassuringly at him.

“You won't, Andrew, don't worry.” The Wraith rose elegantly to his feet, offering his hand to him, and Andrew followed him with both, excitement and fear, because being so close to the alien male did strange things to Andrew.

Silvius took his right hand and wrapped his right arm around his back, and Andrew thought that he must have danced before that evening, because his movements as the Wraith led him over the dance floor were fluent and elegant and without the for a first attempt expected clumsiness.

McKay and his wife followed their example as well, and Andrew could see Colonel Sheppard dance with Rin, the human Queen of the Queen-Hive. Colonel Mitchell and Commander Raven were still dancing cheek to cheek, holding each other close, and the strong love between them so visible and palpable for everyone in the cafeteria formed a lump in Andrew's throat. He had met the normally so reserved and strict Commander on several occasions due to his job as Richard Woolsey's assistant, and seeing him dancing with his consort, murmuring softly into his ear, was a side of him Andrew hadn't thought that Commander Raven would show it in public.

“They are really cute together, aren't they?” Silvius amused voice so close to his own ear sent a shiver down on his spine, and Andrew flinched and gazed sheepishly at his own dancing partner. “I know that I shouldn't stare at them, but I didn't think that Commander Raven would show his affection in public that openly.”

Silvius shrugged and pulled him a little bit closer. “Watching other couples seems to be a habit of yours, Andrew. I must admit that I didn't expect Commander Raven to dance in public either, but it's Christmas, the holiday of love on Earth. Our human allies have adapted to our Wraith way of life pretty well over the last years, the least we can do is to return the favor and do the same for them. The New Lanteans respect and value our laws and traditions, it's only fair to respect and value their traditions as well. Besides, seeing their consorts happy is what makes a Wraith mate happy, and Colonel Mitchell looks very happy, so Commander Raven is probably pretty happy too.”

“It seems so.” Andrew sighed, feeling lonely and restless again all of a sudden. The feeling increased when he noticed Commander Patricius and the Runner Tordir sitting at their table all of a sudden, their shoulders touching slightly and Tordir pouring mulled wine for the ancient Commander with a tender smile. Andrew hadn't seen them coming in, and he was surprised that they had found their way to the Christmas party, but he didn't need to ask whether or not they had sorted things out between them because he could literally grab their happiness with his hands. Patricius still looked a little bit nervous, but his shoulders relaxed when his old friends Germanus and Alexandros smiled at him and Richard Woolsey talked excitedly to them, probably congratulating them to their mating bond.

“They're finally making it official,” Silvius stated contentedly, following Andrew's look as he danced in the direction of their table with him, “I had hoped that they would do it at last.”

Andrew knew enough about the Wraith mating to realize that the Runner had claimed the Commander, and he could see the dark mark on Patricius' neck when the Commander moved and the collar of his coat revealed Tordir's claim on his throat. “Is it that uncommon or shameful to accept the claim of a mate as a Wraith? What about two Wraith wanting to mate? One of them has to be the consort, right?”

Silvius' intense look made Andrew's heart beat faster again. “No, it is not shameful or uncommon when both are Wraith. But a Wraith Commander is normally the one offering his claim to another Wraith, sometimes even to a Queen even though this happens only rare times and mostly when the Queen is a young one. A Commander accepting the claim of a Wraith who is of lower rank is legal but not really accepted and appreciated among those of my brethren who are still living the strictly traditional old way, and accepting the claim of a human is even less accepted for some obvious reasons.”

Andrew slowly nodded his head. “I see. It has been the same with same-sex relationships on Earth for centuries. There are still a lot of prejudices, and soldiers preferring their own gender have had to hide their true nature up until a few years ago in most countries. They weren't allowed to marry or even admit openly that they were in love with someone of the same gender. It has changed, but it is still hard for most of them. It's easier here in Atlantis, I guess.”

“Yes, it is, and it's good that the New Lanteans don't need to hide their love, no matter whether they are military or civilian,” Silvius agreed, his hand on Andrew's back letting warmth spread out in his entire body. “Tordir is a strong and powerful human, a runner who has earned the respect of every Wraith living in the Pegasus Galaxy, and no member of our alliance will treat them any different from how they have treated them before they have made their bond official, I'm sure about that. But Commander Patricius needed time to come to terms with his feelings, and it was important for him to be the one announcing their mating instead of accidentally being outed before they were ready for this final step.”

Andrew blushed. “Yes, I know, Silvius. I would never have said anything to anyone about them.”

The smile he got from the Wraith made his breath hitch in his throat, and Andrew was actually glad that the music ended in this moment, because he simply wasn't ready for the feelings Silvius aroused in him.

Silvius stepped back from him, and Andrew felt bereft of his warmth. “I didn't think that you would do that, Andrew.” He regarded Andrew with a strange look in his beautiful eyes for a moment. “I have a present for you, Andrew,” Germanus' younger brother continued after several long seconds, and the young man swallowed and felt new heat coloring his cheeks. “I have a present for you too, Silvius,” he replied, licking over his suddenly dry lips. “I didn't bring it here though, but we could pick it up from my quarters...” Andrew's voice trailed off, and he hoped that Silvius didn't get the wrong impression from what he had said.

The Wraith smiled at him. I have left my present for you in Richard's office. What about we both getting our presents and meeting in Atlantis' gardens afterwards?”

Andrew's knees buckled with relief, and he eagerly nodded his head. “That's a good idea, Silvius. I shall hurry.” The young Scotsman turned around and headed back to his quarters with his heart hammering in his chest again, hoping that the Wraith he couldn't stop thinking of would like the present he had chosen for him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Silvius couldn't remember the last time he had been as nervous as he was now as he entered the beautiful gardens the New Lanteans had laid out in the City of the Ancients. Dancing with Andrew had only served to remind him of how much he longed to get to know this fascinating young man better, and he had a hard time controlling his emotions.

His present for Andrew was wrapped safely in his arm, and the Wraith with the long ponytail came to a halt with a deep breath, searching for the best place to wait for the handsome Scotsman with the gray eyes and the red-brown hair. Silvius longed to stroke the shimmering strands, wondering if they were as soft as they looked like, and there was a tingling in his right palm, the feeding slit damp with enzyme, a clear sign that his body already knew what his mind still tried to deny – namely that he wanted Andrew McLean to become his chosen consort.

Silvius was freshly fed, and the mere thought of sharing his life-force with Andrew aroused him in a way that his trousers felt far too tight all of a sudden. He could only hope that the handsome human wouldn't take a look at the lower regions of his body before he had gotten his libido back under control, and the younger brother and sub-Commander of Commander Germanus pulled a face of discomfort as he sat down on the bench that stood before several green bushes near the main path that led through the large gardens.

Silvius was rather young for a Wraith, not as young as Commander Kilian or Albert, but younger than most of the other sub-Commanders of the Second Alliance. He and Germanus were very close despite their age difference though, probably because they had lost their two other siblings because of a tragic accident when the scout-ship with their brother and sister on board had been destroyed because of a malfunction. Silvius was sure that their sister would have become a wonderful queen, and the thought of his beloved sister still made him feel melancholy. Their deceased brother had been the oldest one of them, and Silvius knew that Germanus still missed him deeply even after the long time that had passed since his death.

Light footsteps on the path distracted Silvius from his sad thoughts, and he looked up just in time to see Andrew McLean turn around the corner.

“Andrew! Please sit down beside me!” Silvius exclaimed, rising to his feet to offer Andrew the seat next to him with a smile as he pulled himself together again. The young man looked a little bit out of breath, and Silvius hoped that it was because he had longed to see him again.

Andrew sat down on the edge of the bench, peering at Silvius from the side, clutching something he had wrapped in colored paper to his chest. “I'm sorry for being late, I've had to search for the right transporter to come here...” he mumbled sheepishly, and Silvius had to fight against the overwhelming urge to take him in his arms and kiss him.

“You're not late at all, Andrew. I've just arrived a few minutes before you,” he said, his eyes roaming over Andrew's handsome male features.

The young man licked over his lips with the rosy tip of his tongue, and Silvius longed to be allowed to do the same. “My present for you... I have no clue what kind of present would be appropriate, I really hope that it won't offend you, Silvius. If it does, please bear in mind that it only comes from my ignorance and my inexperience, and that there was no ill will intended from my side.”

Silvius took the small but rather heavy packet with careful hands. Their fingers touched briefly, and the Wraith suddenly felt like he had felt when his brother had ordered him to command their Hive on his own for the first time.

“I'm sure that it will be perfect, Andrew,” he said hoarsely, slowly removing the paper from the gift.

When the present finally lay bare in his hand, Silvius stared at it, unable to speak or just move. The shimmering black leather sheath was already perfect and the most beautiful sheath Silvius had ever seen, its fresh scent proving to the Wraith's sensitive nose that the leather was of highest quality. His fingers could feel the pattern adorning the inner side of the sheath, and he could read the words that were carved into the top of it.

Andrew had explained the McLean-slogan to him at the celebration of the summer solstice, and Silvius had to swallow against the huge lump in his throat when he eventually freed the dagger from its protective cover. The silvery steel of the blade shone brightly in the rather dim light Atlantis illuminated the gardens with, and the handle of the dagger felt so right in Silvius hand, perfectly balanced and with just the right size for him to hold it without his fingers cramping. There were more words engraved into the steel, and Silvius remembered that this must be the second slogan of the proud McLean-clan, the one in the old Celtic language.

The long knife was of highest quality just like its sheath, and Silvius could tell that it was handmade the old way by a true master of their trade, the dagger being a real masterpiece of art itself. Silvius stared down at his present with burning eyes, trying to find his tongue again to thank the young man for it, and it was not only the beauty of the gift but also the actual meaning of the present Andrew couldn't know about at all which threw Silvius off like that.

In the Wraith culture, gifting someone with a dagger actually meant that the one gifting the dagger to someone special wanted to become the other one's chosen consort, the dagger being the symbol that the giver wanted to give themselves under the protection of the presentee. It was a very old practice and tradition, hardly known and used any longer, but Silvius still remembered it.

Truth to be told, his own present came from this old tradition as well, the present he wanted to give Andrew was his way of telling the fascinating young man hat he wanted to become his caring mate one day without actually admitting it with clear words right away, knowing that he would deter Andrew away if he rushed things between them too much.

But Andrew couldn't know about this tradition though, and Silvius raised his head at last to look at him. The young man gazed down at his hands clenched to tight fists in his lap, his shoulders slumped with disappointment.

“I'm sorry, I did offend you, didn't I? I just thought that it would perhaps please you because of what you said at our visit of the colony... I know that Terrant did his best with the dagger you bought, I only wanted you to have something Scottish from my home, I guess...” he mumbled, and Silvius instinctively reached out to squeeze his hands.

“No, Andrew. You did not offend me with your present, quite the opposite. It's the most wonderful present I've ever gotten. Thank you so much. It is so beautiful that I just don't know what to say to express my gratitude properly. I really didn't expect you to give me something that precious and beautiful.”

Andrew's cheeks were burning now, and Silvius' mouth watered with desire at the breathtaking sight. “You're not just saying that to be polite, Silvius? Please be honest with me, I can take the truth.”

“I'm not just being polite, Andrew. Your gift is wonderful, not only because of its quality, but most of all because of the thought and care you've put into it. You remembered that I was looking for a proper knife, and I can see that this is handmade and of finest quality. It is unique and special, it comes from your home, and it means more to me than I can tell you. Thank you so much, Andrew. This blade will protect me wherever I go, and I will always value it highly and cherish it.”

Andrew relaxed. “Then I'm happy,” he said, smiling shyly at the Wraith. “I... I consider you my friend, Silvius, and I wanted to give you something special. I'm not good at making friends and staying at one place for long enough to feel at home there, but Atlantis could perhaps become a home one day, and if she does, then because of you. I know that you could kill me easily, but I actually feel safe with you.”

Silvius couldn't resist any longer, and he reached out to briefly stroke Andrew's warm cheek. “You're my friend too, Andrew, and I feel honored that you feel safe with me. You don't have to fear that I will ever harm you. On the contrary, I will always protect you.”

They looked each other in the eyes for several long seconds, and Silvius' sensor slits flared slightly when the unmistakable scent of male pheromones and arousal perfumed the air. Andrew desired him too, even though he was probably not aware of it and not ready to admit it yet. But Silvius would wait patiently, Andrew's reaction nourishing his hope that his offer to claim him as his consort would be accepted one day.

The Wraith cleared his throat and finally offered his own present to Andrew. It had been a little bit tricky to get the measurements of the young man, but Silvius had managed to do that without having to hack Andrew's file, and he watched him unwrapping his present with his heart beating in his throat.

Andrew took the jacket out of the paper with a sound of surprise and admiration, his fingers gliding over the smooth material. Silvius had been torn between two options – either making a long coat for Andrew because it would protect his legs from the weather as well, or rather seeing him in a jacket that was similar to the one he wore himself - and he had eventually opted for a compromise and sewed a coat that reached down to Andrew's knees only. He had adorned it with thin threads and an old Scottish pattern he had found in the database, actually being similar to the pattern on the sheath of his dagger.

“It is wonderful, thank you, Silvius!” Andrew caressed his new coat with gentle fingers and something akin to rapt devotion, and the Wraith huffed a sigh of relief and gratitude. Andrew of course didn't know what his present actually meant, and Silvius dreaded Germanus and Richard's reactions. He knew that his brother had told Richard a lot about their old traditions, and Richard was always quicker on the uptake than most people gave him credit for. But he was also a very skilled diplomat, and Silvius hoped that his brother-in-law would be sensitive enough not to say anything suspicious when Andrew was around. The other Commanders would notice the meaning of the coat but probably be polite enough not to comment on it, but his brother was an entirely different kind of matter.

Andrew shrugged out of his own jacket to try his new one, beaming at Silvius as he turned around his axis. It fitted the young man perfectly, and Silvius could hardly keep himself from taking Andrew in his arms to carry him to his Dart and bring him to his quarters to make him his in every possible way.

“I love it, Silvius! It's perfect!” Andrew said happily, “thank you so much. Now I can go on off-world-missions without having to fear that I will catch a pneumonia because of the weather.”

“That was the plan,” Silvius agreed, glad that his voice didn't sound too husky. “We could try your new coat together if you want to. I'm sure that Richard will grant you a day off to visit one of my favorite planets with me.”

Andrew looked surprised, but he nodded with visible eagerness. “I'd like that very much, Silvius.”

The young man sat down on the bench beside Silvius again, his face flushed with both, excitement and embarrassment, as he bent forward to press a feather-light peck onto Silvius' hairless cheek.

“Merry Christmas to you, Silvius,” he whispered, and Silvius smiled back at him and squeezed his fingers again.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Andrew.”


	8. A Very Special Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Germanus learn about Patricius' and Tordir's relationship at the Christmas Party, and later they exchange their special Christmas presents in their quarters. Will they like what the other one has chosen for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here it is, finally!! Poor Rocco is actually not a puppy any longer - so to speak, he had to wait two years for this chapter. It's probably far too fluffy and romantic for fierce Wraith, but I had fun writing it. It's only January, so I might still be in time with that. Please leave kudos and comments for Atlantis' new resident, they would make Rocco and me very happy. <33

His Wraith mate had been nervous the whole time over the last two weeks, and Richard was still wondering what was going on when he looked around in the decorated cafeteria to watch the other couples dance with a wistful expression on his face.

Dancing had always belonged to his duties as a diplomat, and he would have liked to dance tonight as well, but only with his mate and not with anyone else. Richard's fate had always been to dance with women who hadn't meant anything to him, because his former wife had always refused to dance, and the thought of doing that again was not the least appealing to him. But Germanus' expression told him clearly that his sometimes pretty stubborn mate didn't even think of 'making a fool of himself' as he had put it, and not even the fact that Commander Raven danced with his consort would make him change his mind about it, Richard knew him well enough not to think that he could change his mind about that.

Richard focused his attention back on his mate's strange mood, and if he hadn't known it better, than he would have thought that the proud ancient Wraith Commander was actually giddy with anticipation – which was nothing any proud Wraith Commander would ever admit being, except for Alexandros perhaps. Richard suspected that Germanus had bought a present for him, but he really didn't know why any possible Christmas present should make his growling Teuton-Wraith behave like a small boy who was waiting for Santa Claus, eager to recite the poem he had learned for this special occasion.

Germanus' demeanor made him nervous that his mate wouldn't perhaps like the present Richard had chosen for him, thinking that it wasn't special enough, although Silvius had assured him that his brother would love it. Silvius and Andrew were still dancing, and Richard thought that they were actually a beautiful couple, but the newcomers no one had actually expected to join the party distracted him from his thoughts, and Richard found himself staring a little bit dumbfounded at the Wraith Commander and the human who had just come in and were making their way to Richard's table now.

Commander Alexandros was the first one to recover from his surprise, and he stood to greet his old friend and the Runner who had won the respect of every Wraith and every other human living in the Pegasus Galaxy.

“Patricius, Tordir, please let me be the first one to congratulate you, this is indeed wonderful news!” Alexandros said with a smile and a bow, crossing his hands before his chest as he did so. Richard needed a moment to realize the reason for Alexandros words and his ceremonial behavior, and he found it shining in form of a big and dark mark on the Wraith's vulnerable throat.

The other Commander had of course already smelled what Richard needed to detect with his eyes, and Patricius' slight change of color proved to Richard that he was much more nervous and uncertain about their truly remarkable announcement than he let it show on his face. He followed Alexandros' example and rose to his feet to offer his hand to both, confused if he had to address the mate or the consort at first. He decided to go with what was common use on Earth and address the older one at first – which was definitely Commander Patricius.

“My best wishes for you, Commander Patricius, and for you too of course, Tordir,” he said, shaking the hand of the stunned Commander and then the Runner's hand as well. Tordir's handshake was firm, and the Runner smiled at the civilian leader of Atlantis.

“Thank you, Commander Alexandros, thank you, Mr. Woolsey. We wanted you to be the first ones to know – except for our crew of course.” Both men looked at Patricius, and Richard felt a lump in his throat when he saw his own mate congratulating his close friend and the senior lord of their shared worshiper colony in a very special way. Richard had seen two Wraith behaving like that in public only one time so far, and it had been as touching back then as it was now.

His mate had laid his hands upon Patricius' shoulders in a gentle touch, the older Wraith mirroring his posture, his own hands resting on Germanus' broad shoulders in the same way. Richard could see that they were trembling, only slightly, but still noticeable even for the eyes of a human who needed glasses to see properly. Their foreheads touched, and Germanus looked deep into Patricius' eyes as they communicated telepathically with each other. They remained like this for a few seconds until Patricius relaxed visibly, the tension leaving his back, the sign for Germanus to slowly withdraw after a gentle squeeze of his shoulders. The Commander who dressed and behaved like one of the old Teutons according to Colonel Mitchell turned to Tordir, repeating what Alexandros had done earlier as he bowed before him with his hands crossed before his chest.

“Your offer to claim one of us as your chosen consort is an honor for each member of the Second Alliance, Tordir,” Germanus said solemnly, “your joy is my joy.”

Tordir smiled at the friend of his consort, honoring his words with a nod of his head. “Thank you, Germanus. It is me who feels honored that my consort accepted my claim, and I will do my best to prove myself worthy being his caring mate every single day of our life.”

Major Lorne and Dorothy had followed the spectacle silently and with big eyes, and the small girl who had sat on Major Lorne's lap jumped to her feet now and threw her tiny arms around Patricius and Tordir. She only reached to their hips, but the Runner chuckled and picked her up, and she gifted both of them with a loud peck on their cheeks, one greenish, hairless and smooth, the other one tanned and covered with a three days' stubble.

“You have to take good care of Patti, Tordi!” the sweet little girl exclaimed with greatest sincerity, and even Patricius had to smile at her words, taking Dr. McKay's daughter in his arms to stroke her blond hair. “Tordir will always take good care of me, Princess Dorothy,” he assured the girl, and she squealed excitedly and kissed him on his cheek again. “Wanna sit on your lap,” she then demanded, pointing at the bench where Silvius and Andrew had sat, and the distinguished Commander sat down with her, making sure that she was comfortable on his lap as she snuggled close to his chest.

Richard took their seats on the benches again as well, and Major Lorne smiled at Patricius and Tordir and offered them his hand. “Congratulations, Commander Patricius, Tordir. Please excuse me for not having stood up, but Felicitas is pressing on my sciatic nerve, and I have serious problems with standing at the moment.”

“There is no need to apologize at all, Major Lorne,” Patricius answered gently, “you're carrying the first child of the Second Alliance, our only concern is that you and your daughter are well and comfortable. And thank you for your kind wishes, we know that they come from your heart. It's good to know that our friends support us.”

“Always, Commander Patricius, we will always support you,” Richard said a little bit hoarsely, searching for Germanus' hand under the table. His mate took it and entangled their fingers, and Richard leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily as he tried to remember the last time Christmas had been such a happy and joyous matter to him.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Germanus was nervous like hell when he entered their quarters in Atlantis a few hours later, hoping that everything had gone well with the preparations for his surprise for his beloved consort. Colonel Sheppard had taken care of Rocco after bringing him to Atlantis last week, but Germanus had visited the puppy every day, playing with him and feeding him, and his heart was beating faster by the mere thought of the look on Richard's face when he would see his new friend for the first time.

The hazel-eyed colonel had left the party earlier and was now waiting for Germanus' sign to bring Rocco to their quarters.

Richard let out a small sound of contentment when the door closed behind them, and Germanus stepped behind him to kiss him on his neck. He could smell Richard's exhaustion, and he hoped that his consort wasn't too exhausted to get his gift tonight, because Germanus really couldn't wait for any more day.

“I must admit that I've enjoyed our party much more than I'd thought that I would do it, but I am glad to be alone with you now,” his consort said, turning around in Germanus' arms to smile up at him. His cheeks had colored with embarrassment a little bit, a sight Germanus got only rare times to see, and which never failed to make him horny and wish for a bed where he could show his beloved human how much he desired him.

“I'm glad to be alone with you now too, human,” the Commander rumbled to distract himself from his inappropriate thoughts, “I have a present for you.”

Richard's redness increased. “I have a present for you too, my mate.” He took Germanus' hand to pull him over to the couch table and the comfortable sofa where they always sat when they listened to Richard's favorite music. Germanus followed him without objection, and Richard lay his hands upon his shoulders to kiss him. “Merry Christmas to you, my beloved mate. I know that the meaning behind this holiday is strange to you, but I want to wish you Merry Christmas nonetheless.”

“The holiday itself might be strange to us, but the concept of love, reconciliation and peace is not, and I wish you Merry Christmas too, my wonderful consort.” Germanus kissed Richard on his forehead, sensing his uncertainty and his wish to be the first one delivering his present to his mate.

Richard fiddled with the pocket of his black trousers, pulling a small memory stick out of it. “This is my present for you, a copy for your Hive, I mean,” he mumbled, almost dropping the remote as he took it from the couch table to start the audio system. “You will hear what's on that stick right away.”

Germanus looked at the stick, confused what to do with it, but his head snapped up again when the first tunes of Richard's beautiful voice filled their living room, and the ancient Wraith Commander was actually stunned and speechless for several long seconds.

He couldn't remember ever having heard anything as beautiful as the voice of his beloved consort singing his favorite arias for him, and the only thing he could do was to pull Richard roughly in his arms to kiss him breathless. The smaller man made a strangled sound but kissed him back with the same passion, and his glasses were damp when they finally parted again. Germanus growled and put them on the table to claim Richard's lips in another fierce kiss while Richard's warm voice filled his ears and every cell of his with desire burning body.

“Am I right guessing that you like my gift for you, my mate?” Richard asked when the need for air became overwhelming, and Germanus cupped his face with his clawed hands, the love and tenderness shining in his eyes leaving no doubts about how much he loved the gift Richard had chosen for him.

“Thank you, Richard. Your gift is the most beautiful gift I've ever received, and I am happy about it beyond words.”

Richard closed his eyes for a moment. “I wanted you to have something special. Silvius helped me with the records because I... I couldn't do it alone... and I didn't want to ask Dr. McKay, and I...” his consort was babbling again, like always when he was nervous and overwhelmed, and Germanus simply pulled him close and kissed him, telling his human with his lips and his kiss what he couldn't express with words until Richard finally relaxed.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

“It would be better if you sat down for your present.”

Germanus' words sounded rather ambiguous, but Richard was actually glad to sit down again for a while. The benches had been uncomfortable, and he was tired and his knees still felt like jelly with relief that his mate liked his gift. His lips were still tingling from the passionate onslaught, and Richard was pretty sure that his mate would want much more than only kisses later when they were snuggling close in their bed, the prospect of another ardent night full of love making him want to sigh with longing and joy.

Richard suppressed his arousal with effort and sat down on the sofa, looking expectantly at his Wraith mate. Germanus shifted his weight from one foot to the other and eyed him nervously. “Please close your eyes, Richard, I want to surprise you.”

Now, he was _really_ curious. Richard closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. He heard Germanus walking over to the door to open it, talking very quietly to someone, and there was another sound he couldn't detect, something like a whine or a whimper.

The civilian leader of Atlantis caught himself wishing to open his eyes and see what Germanus had bought for him, but he resisted the urge, waiting patiently for his mate to reveal his surprise and tell him to look at it. The revelation came in a different way than he had expected it though, in form of a cold and wet nose suddenly probing and sniffing at his fingers and the unmistakable scent of what could only be a dog.

Richard's eyes snapped open to stare in disbelief at the small creamy-beige bundle that was about to curl itself up on his lap with another small and contented whine. Big deep-brown eyes looked pleadingly at him, and the puppy crawled closer to him to push against his hand with its nose to make Richard stroke its furry head.

“This... th-thi-this i-is a...a...a d-d-d-dog!” was all that came out of his mouth, and the puppy woofed happily in agreement, sniffing at his fingers again.

It was actually the most beautiful dog Richard had ever seen, and he fell in love with it head over heels, his eyes swimming with tears of joy and emotion.

“Yes, it is, a Golden Retriever,” Germanus said when Richard just stared at the small bundle in his lap, sounding uncertain and disappointed. “I know that he's not like the dog you've once had, my consort, but he is...”

Richard realized with dismay that his wonderful mate had mistaken his reaction for disappointment, and he reached out with his hand to pull him down onto the couch and silence him with a kiss, and the expression of sheer joy on his consort's face made the Wraith Commander relax and smile cautiously at him.

“He is the most beautiful and wonderful dog in two galaxies, my mate. I really don't know what to say, Germanus - it's like my biggest dream coming true – without me even knowing hat I had dreamed it for so long,” Richard whispered, and the normally controlled and reserved diplomat buried his face on Germanus' shoulder and drew in a shaky breath that sounded like a sob, his hands clutching the small puppy to his chest.

Germanus wrapped his arms around him and they sat like this for a while, the puppy whining happily as it made itself comfortable on the thighs of both of them with its head on its tiny paws. “His name is Rocco. I wanted you to have a dog again, and I've made sure that nothing bad will happen and asked Colonel Sheppard for advice beforehand. He helped me choosing the most beautiful Golden Retriever puppy for you, and he kept my secret and saw to the things we'll need for him. He also talked to the city, and Atlantis gave her blessing to being marked by a small dog, we only need to take care of the solid parts of his scats. Colonel Sheppard has brought him here last week and he has taken care of him until tonight. He told me that Rocco has already become friends with Atlantis, she actually seems to like being considered as Rocco's territory.”

“Woof, woof!” Rocco confirmed Germanus' statement excitedly, stretching his small body to lick Richard's face, and Richard laughed and cried at the same time, trying to remember the last time he had been as happy as he was now with Rocco snuggling close to him and licking his hands.

“He is wonderful, Germanus. Thank you so much. You couldn't have made me happier with anything else than you've done it with bringing Rocco into our lives.” Richard still feared that he was dreaming, but the puppy in his arms felt warm and real, and he buried his nose in the fragrant fur and stroked his new dog with all the love he already felt for him.

“Merry Christmas, my beloved consort,” his Wraith mate whispered hoarsely, “I love you so much, and I can't thank you enough for putting up with me and my moods all of the time. I'd be lost without you, and I love you more than life itself.”

“Merry Christmas, my beloved mate,” Richard answered, smiling at his Wraith. “My life wouldn't be the same without you, and putting up with you is easier than you think that it is.”

Germanus growled at that, but Richard only laughed and pulled him in for another passionate kiss to prove to him that he loved putting up with his growling Wraith mate pretty much.

Rocco watched the happy couple kissing each other ardently for a moment, shaking his small head in confusion about the strange things humans and their Wraith mates were doing all of the time, and he finally resigned himself to his fate of not being noted for the next minutes, curling himself up on Richard's lap again and closing his eyes to dream of the adventures surely awaiting him with his new human and Wraith caretaker.


End file.
